A Collection of Tales, Tried and True
by Drachegirl14
Summary: This is a collection for Aurikku oneshots and Auronother oneshots as well. Summaries are in each chapter, as well as pairings and stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Drachgirl14: Well, I started this for two reasons.**

**I hate restarting a new story for every one shot.**

**I just thought it'd be cool to do a collection of Aurikkus and Auron/other stories together.**

**The summaries will be inside the chapters, as will the pairings. This is what I will update for new Aurikku stuff and other things like that.**

**So, let's get started!**

**Summary: Tari finds herself alone in a large mansion. Well, she's with Auron, but still.**

**Pairings: Auron/other**

**Note: Tari, I had to change your appearance just a bit. And also, why do you call me pickle? **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

**Rating for chapter: T**

**Dedication: To Tari, AKA telecontarian, 'cause I just love her so much.**

The Mansion and The Ghost 

Tari stared up at the old mansion with more than a bit of fear in her eyes.

_I just had to take this mission, didn't I?_

Tari, you see, was a young teenager, sixteen, but she was a part of a special group of people called The Mystics. They were a group of teenagers her age that dealt with the supernatural things happening around Spira.

She was one of the best. Most demons and such feared her. She had short brown layered hair that was held away from her face by a large silver butterfly clip. She wore dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a dark green t-shirt with sparkly silver writing on it that read, "Sugar makes the world go 'round!"

She also had a sword sheathed on her back, just in case.

The mission was a simple reconnaissance: get in, find out what they were dealing with in the mansion, then get out, and come back when they were prepared for it.

She slowly creaked the old oak doors open and slipped inside, shutting it behind her.

The foyer was dirty. Thick layers of dust covered the floor and the old fashioned couches that were seated next to a large brick fireplace. The carpet was old, and had several patches missing from where the bugs had eaten away at it over the years A large staircase led to the upper floors. Cobwebs hung, thick and heavy, on an old chandeliers that graced the ceiling.

Her steps echoed as she entered the foyer. Her ever sense was on alert, she was poised, ready to defend at a moments notice-

Hey, look, something shiny!

Tari ran over to the still shiny pile of jewelry on the old carpet. She knelt and picked up a silver ring. It was a fairly good sized ring, with a large ruby in the center. Two diamonds linked the side of the ruby to the ring.

She tried it on and it fit perfectly!

She heard a suddenly close footstep, and whirled around, only to find a katana mere inches from her nose.

"What kind of demon are you?" asked a deep gravely voice.

"Huh? I'm not a demon!" Tari said, her quick anger overcoming her shock and confusion. "I'm a human being thank you very much."

"Then why are you in this mansion?" The katana still hadn't moved.

"My name is Tari!" Tari said proudly. "I'm a part of The Mystics, Squad Omega. We got a heads up from our friend who lives in the area of some supernatural activity in this mansion."

Oh yes, another important thing that Tari was proud of. The Mystics were a group of GIRL teenagers that could kick butt.

"The Mystics?" The katana moved away, and Tari found herself facing a teenage boy, a bit taller than her, with black hair, black armor, a red coat, and a huge katana that had just recently been pointed at her face. She was still angry though. The boy was wearing a smirk. "Shame. I'm from the Crimson Squad."

The Crimson Squad was the same as The Mystics, only with boys instead of girls.

"I'm Auron."

Auron? Tari's jaw nearly dropped. This guy was serious then. The Crimson Squad had recently been behind the Mystics, as everyone loved the idea of girls thinking they could take on anything. Auron was said to be the most deadly fighter on the Crimson Squad, and if he was here, then the Squad must want to undermine the Mystics.

"Pleasure," she said finally. _He is so cute!_

_She's pretty cute. _"Same here. Reconnaissance?"

"Yup." Tari decided to make a bold suggestion. "Wanna look together?"

Auron thought for a moment. He didn't really want to, but he supposed. If the girl was that easy to sneak up on, he needed to watch out for her, to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"All right. Lead the way."

For the next few hours, Tari and Auron scoured the mansion from top to bottom. They also got to know each other a bit better. Tari spoke of her job at the Mystics, and Auron told her a bit about the Crimson Squad.

As they grew closer, the spirit that resided in the house watched them, without them knowing. The girl smiled at the two. If only they would fall in love quicker! The she would happily go to the Farplane. But, she did know a spell . . .

The ghost shook her head. She'd need a conductor of some sort, like the large ruby ring that she often used for protection spells. But that was in her jewelry box upstairs . . .

Then, she caught sight of the flash on Tari's finger. The ring!

She began to whisper a chant. It would use her power up, and then she could depart for the Farplane.

"I dream in darkness

I sleep to die

Erase the silence

Erase my life

These two in love

So clearly, yet unknown

Help them along, now that I'm gone."

Two little orbs of pink light appeared above the ghost's palm and hit Auron and Tari in the back.

Tari, who was not expecting the gentle tingly sensation, nor the sudden heady feeling she got, tripped and nearly fell into a wall of the dead end corridor they currently resided in.

Auron, simply reacting, caught her. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her to his chest.

Tari opened one eye, then the other. She looked up and both teenagers found their lips a hair's breath apart. It was quiet and the tension was suddenly so thick you could cut it with a knife.

_His eyes . . . they're beautiful . . ._

_She has one green eye, one blue eye . . . they hold a strange beauty . . ._

They stared at each other neither moving, neither wanting to break this moment. The two teens were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice Tari's ring beginning to glow.

Auron tilted his head slightly and moved closer. Tari could feel his warm breath, so tempting, so inviting, and so achingly and accusingly close, against her lips.

So she did the obvious thing.

She pulled away.

**((Just kidding! Did I scare you? LOL let's try that again, meh?))**

So she did the obvious thing.

She kissed him.

The minute her lips touched his, Tari's eyes rolled closed.

It started out innocent enough. Just a fleeting contact, a quick brush of the lips. But then, he came back and suddenly it was like liquid fire spreading though her veins.

Their lips connected again and again, it was all about taking, and devouring each other. His tongue rose from his mouth and pressed against her lips, begging to be let in to play.

She really liked that.

She granted him access and her own tongue began to playfully fight with his, and they dueled for dominance until she felt her brain alarms from lack of oxygen ringing.

They slowly broke apart, and said not a word, but left the mansion.

And that night, the Mystics and the Crimson Squad were searching everywhere for their lost members, while the two were secluded away in a world all their own.

**So that's one, the other will be up soon. Lessee . . . I know I'm gonna have one. Jaymo? Ginning? imindenial? You guys want in? Send me something about you and I'll let you in. (Tari sent me everything but weapons preference, so eh . . .)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drache: Okay, guys, my computer is being wacky with Word, so I'll type up this and hope it turns out okay . . . .**

**This is Ginning's one-shot. Hope you like it girl.**

**One odd fact about me: My half birthday is on Valentine's Day, and my boyfriend's is a week before that . . . It's odd.**

**Disclaimer: So, blah, blah, blah, don't own Ginning or anything else, just the plot.**

**Ginning, by the way, love your new story, and hope to see more ASAP! And I kinda used part of your writer name, since, well, you know . . .**

**Pairings: Auron/OC, Tidus/OC**

**Summary: A night of anger and frustration quickly turns to passion . . . **

The Hidden Desire 

Gin pulled up into the large driveway, and parked carefully into the garage. She angrily yanked her keys from the ignition of the Chrysler Syrus and opened the door. She grabbed her purse and her bookbag and slammed the white door shut and then stalked over to the oak door that led to the tiny pristine tile hallway.

She slammed that door shut as well, and sounds of loud noises in the living room confirmed her night would not be easy.

She walked angrily into the kitchen, her strides quick and tense. She threw her purse onto the counter before quickly heading through the living room and stomping up the stairs.

Her fraternal twin brother, Tidus, looked at her with concern and attempted to say something to her, but she shoved pass him and into her room, slamming the door as hard as she could.

Tidus frowned and walked downstairs, into the living room where his friends resided. His sister had not looked well at all.

Her normally shiny black hair that fell to her mid back was in disarray, strands flying everywhere, and knots tangled into the strands. Her white blouse and jeans had grass and dirt stains on them. Tears fell from her eyes and covered her face in streaks. The anger he had felt rolling off of her was an understatement to what she usually showed him on the rare occasion he did manage to tick her off to the extreme.

His frowned deepened. He knew his sister was a senior in college, and as such, she should not have been that distraught.

He sighed and flopped onto the couch, where his friend Wakka was attempting to beat Axel into submission.

"What's with the long face, ya?" Wakka questioned his best friend, never taking his eyes off the game.

"It's Gin." Tidus said sadly. "I've never seen her like this."

A chuckle brought his attention over to the only girl in the room. She too held a controller and was keeping her distance until either Axel or Wakka won, before she would swoop in and easily defeat the tired one.

The girl noticed Auron seemed a bit more alert at the sound of Gin's name, and she inwardly grinned. It was about time the two got together. They just needed that little push.

"What is it Lissa?" he asked the blonde girl.

Melissa flipped her pale blonde hair over her shoulder and looked at him with amused gray eyes. "Is it that time of the month?"

This statement caused Axel, Sora, Wakka, and Shuyin to snort and fall into fits of laughter, during which Melissa calmly eliminated both Axel and Wakka.

Ignoring their sudden protestation against her, Melissa focused onto Tidus. Dang her accursed crush on him! He was practically her brother.

Tidus shook his head. "No, even during that time she's pretty mellow."

Melissa shrugged. "It could be . . . almost . . ." Her coal gray eyes widened and she promptly dropped her controller. She ran upstairs and slowly approached Gin's door.

She heard cursing and various objects banging as she threw them at the wall. She also heard sobbing. Making her decision, Melissa knocked gently on the door, aware of the six men behind her, watching her warily.

The noise stopped.

"Gin," Melissa asked softly.

"GO AWAY!" She heard the scream. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The noise resumed, ten times louder.

Melissa ignored the girl much as she had the boys, and she turned the knob. She stepped into the room and ducked to avoid a pair of large tennis shoes as they flew at the door.

Gin was curled up with a pillow and tucked against the corner. "I said go away."

"What is wrong?" Melissa asked instead, blatantly disregarding the 20 year-old's request.

"Nothing! Now get out!"

Melissa smiled and knelt next to Gin. "Did it happen?"

"Leave me alone."

"Did it?"

"I said get out." Gin buried her face in the pillow to avoid Melissa's knowing gray gaze.

"No. Answer my question. Did it?" Melissa asked.

"Enough Melissa." Auron said harshly.

Everyone, Melissa and Gin included, where taken aback by his harsh tone. For one thing, he was always gentle towards Melissa.

For another thing, he never interfered with whatever she was doing.

"Gin." Melissa was gentle now. "It won't get better until you face it."

"Melissa . . . Just . . . Just go away . . ." Gin now again buried her face in her pillow and held herself.

A hand grasped Melissa's shoulder and tugged her up, before she was swept into Auron's arms. He unceremoniously dropped her into Tidus's arms and then went back into Gin's room, closing the door.

Tidus looked down at the somewhat bewildered and happy girl now lying in his arms. She looked up at him, surprise and shyness suddenly clear in the sparkling gray orbs. He lowered his head slightly. He mentally wished for no one to interrupt them . . .

"Get a room!" Axel said loudly, breaking into their moment. Both glared at him and he grinned, while flicking them off and they all went downstairs, Melissa still cradled in Tidus's arms.

(Meanwhile)

Gin sighed in relief when she heard the door click shut.

She wasn't in any mood to reveal her anger.

The source of her anger was a boy she had been dating for about two months. He was very sweet, never sparring anything to make her happy.

She disregarded the reputation he had of sleeping with anyone when he vigorously assured her he was a virgin. She figured other boys must have been jealous of him and had spread a rumor to mar his reputation.

Oh, how naive she was.

For that afternoon, she had waited for him to arrive for their carnival date.

He hadn't shown, and she grew worried.

So, he arrived at his dorm room and knocked on the door, and when no one answer, she feared the worst.

But, upon entering, Gin's world and her heart had shattered.

For there, upon the bed, was the boy, and he was screwing some other girl. When she entered both looked up, the girl paling, but the boy simply looked at her, said, "Goodbye whore trash. Hope you know I was only trying to get into your pants," and then began to move into the willing body under him.

That's how she ended up here.

"God . . . I was such a fool . . . I can't believe . . ." Gin was having a hard time comprehending it. Her brain and most of her body felt numb.

And Melissa . . . oh, the girl had told her to be wary, had been against it all . . . and she had . . .

The tears began to fall faster, when a coat was placed around her shoulders. She lifted the tear streaked face from the pillow to find two of the most beautiful russet orbs gazing back at her.

She choked and looked down.

His hand went under her chin as he gazed deep into her eyes. Anger rose in himself as his mind worked out what happened, and his jaw clenched.

The girl, assuming his anger was directed at her, backed away, further into the corner.

"Gin, it's all right." Auron's voice rang throughout the entire room.

Gin shook her head.

Auron pulled the reluctant adult onto his lap and cradled her body in his arms. Her body immediately went limp and she sobbed into his shoulder.

She was unsure of when the tears stopped, and to be honest she ceased to care.

They sat in silence, Auron hand soothingly petting her hair and her wrapped in his trademark red coat.

"I'm sorry," Gin whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Auron replied back.

His voice was nice . . . and soft . . . she felt her eyes beginning to drift closed. She felt Auron shift and then felt the comfort of her own soft mattress.

He began to pull away, but she grabbed his shirt. "Don't go . . ."

Auron considered his options quickly. The tiny opposing voice was squashed by his own (carefully hidden) love for Gin and he quickly laid down next to her. She curled into his side and of its own accord, his arm snaked around her waist. He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head and whispered. "Goodnight Gin . . . E muja oui."

He was confident she didn't speak Al Bhed.

But he had forgotten about Melissa and her tutoring of Gin.

Luckily, the mental and emotional toll of Gin's condition had caused her to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

In the morning, when she awoke, she found Auron still lying there, and his whispered words came back to her.

Was it true?

**So there you have it folks.**

**I have a confession to make. **

**I named our guard box Phil.**

**Wait, I mean, due to a purge of my e-mail beyond my control (dang computer) I have lost the PM's some may have sent to me with specifics. I got Gin's and Tari's out, but imindenial, anyone else, I need yours!**

**And Jaymo, there was a reason I kept bugging you about this. I'm as bitter as you are that Auron isn't real, but eh, this helps a bit. **

**Please re-send them. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drache: Okay . . . . Heeeeerrrrreeeee'sssss Jaymo!**

**Jay, I'll be using Jay, not your real name, you know protect the innocent (though none of us are innocent, with the stuff we read about Auron, but we'd rather be reading it than be innocent, right? ) and all that stuff.**

**Pairings: Auron/OC**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Square Enix or Auron (wah!) or anything from Final Fantasy X. **

**Summary: Auron's musings on Yuna's newest guardian bring him to a decision. **

**POV: Switches between first person (Auron) and third person (Jaymo)**

**Dedication: Duh, to Jay of course!**

**Note: Okay, after this'll be an Aurikku and then angelofdarkness's one shot, and then, maybe me, and then another Aurikku. Stay tuned!**

Forbidden Love 

I was watching the rest of our group.

Not that I do anything different. I always watch, and listen, hidden in the shadows. They come to me for advice. Little Rikku and Tidus consider me a father figure. Yuna may or may not, but I do know one thing.

Tidus wishes for me to replace Jecht. Yuna wishes for her father to be alive.

I let loose a silent chuckle at my thoughts. Those two, gone from the site now, are so obviously in love.

That thought sobers me up instantly. I will have to drive a wedge between the two lovers. It is for the best; Tidus will hurt deeply to leave her, but the fayth can not be denied. Nor can Yuna have him remain here with her.

No, Tidus shall return to the Farplane, with me, by force if I must take him.

Tidus shall lose his will, his heart, here on Spira.

And what of me and mine?

My eye shifts to the vibrant girl sitting to Rikku's right.

Her name is Jay. She has dirty blonde hair that reaches just to her shoulder blades, and sparkling green eyes that seem to light up with laughter. When we met her, I almost mistook her for an Al Bhed.

Wakka did as well, and if it were not for the fact that she saved us from a Chimera and a Wasp's wrath, she would not be here with us.

We had accidentally wandered from the path and had fell into the more dangerous unmapped part of Macalania's beauty. After battling fiend upon fiend, our supplies were almost exhausted, our mages low on magic, and most of our aeons gone. Four of us had some condition, mostly poison, that we were unable to cure, and three of us were knocked out. So when we were set upon by the new fiends, we had given up hope.

But then, a new warrior dropped from the trees and effortlessly finished off the fiends. Turning to us, I was able to gauge her for threats.

I found torn shorts and a tight top that had been changed and ripped for better use. A sword was clenched tightly in her hand, and she had healed us before telling us to leave, that these parts were dangerous.

To quote Rikku, 'No duh.'

The girl understood we were lost and had helped us most of the way, then stayed with us on that first night.

Jay told us her story on the first night in Macalania, where we met her.

She told us her parents had been killed by fiends on the Thunder Plains four years ago, and she had taken her father's sword and trained herself.

The girl was a much better warrior than I expected after being self taught and knowing virtually nothing.

Jay was sixteen. Yuna's heart went to the girl and I had known the request before it was uttered from my second summoner's lips.

Yuna gained a new guardian quickly, for most of the party (Lulu included) had wished to keep the girl with them.

I did not wish to divide the party, and so I agreed.

The girl proved useful, saving us on many occasions, and she was also most knowledgeable about Macalania's secrets. She imparted enough to keep us informed, but not enough to tell us things she said she had promised to keep secret.

That was fine with me; I thought I cared not for a sixteen-year-old girl, and her secrets.

But fate and the fayth have a funny way of giving one a dose of reality.

Soon, my attention would be drawn to her, and I could not stop thinking of her. Everything I did or said reminded me of her. She filled my dreams, and I began to yearn for her laugh, or her smile. I would watch her when the others weren't looking. And I had pulled her onto a speeder with me after the Al Bhed kidnapping attempt at the icy lake. After Jecht had taken us to Bikanel, my mind did not rest until I found her, sleeping under the shelter of some old ruins. The fight with Evrae had my nerves on edge as Jay, laughing with Rikku, had darted in and out, past the dragon's claws and defenses.

Jay had not taken the news of Yevon hard at all. She merely snorted and followed us down to the Chamber of Fayth. The Via Purifico Labyrinth was a nightmare, but my attention was not on my summoner, or on the aeon battle that followed our escape from the dank and gloomy void.

It was on Jay, and whether or not the girl was alive and well.

When we emerged from our place under ground, we found Jay, Rikku, Wakka, and Tidus waiting for us near the entrance back down. Tidus and Yuna had hugged, and I was aware of my frown as I gazed at the two young lovers.

Really, did I have to drive them apart? To save them pain was the reason I told myself, but was that true, or was I, Yevon forbid, jealous?

The fight with Seymour was almost a disaster, as our aeons were banished and we were repeatedly hit with powerful spells. Jay went down twice, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming her name. We fled into the safety of Jay's once home, and she led us to a nice protected spot, not too far from the entrance to Bevelle, but it was hidden so we knew we could not be found easily.

She has yet to notice my affections. For that I am grateful. Who in their sane mind would wish for such attention from one such as me?

Kimahri returns now, with Yuna and Tidus close behind. I nod to them, before I notice Jay slip off.

I stand and follow her, under the pretense of checking our perimeter for enemies or fiends.

It is not long before she stops, in a sheltered brush. She slips out of sight for a few moments, and then reappears with a few items. I eye them apprehensively, but it looks as though all they are, are elemental gems and a few potions, plus a very large red feather.

Interesting. She had a Mega Phoenix tucked away, and it looks as though this will be a thank you to the group.

She walks past my hiding spot, and I fall into step behind her. We walk this way for a while until she stops and says, "Why do you follow me?"

**((Jaymo's POV, third person))**

She had noticed. Really, it wasn't hard. She saw the glances directed her way, and had noticed the kind and almost gentle aura directed towards her person.

Jay knew he loved her, but whether or not he accepted it, she had yet to discern.

It was no problem to her. She knew she loved him back. A giddy and yet excited feeling filled her every time she saw him, and she felt shy around him. But the warm afterglow, one that she couldn't understand at first, was a welcome feeling.

It had been incredibly hard at first to accept her own love. Sir Auron, the Legendary Guardian, was how old when compared to her? But eventually, when the feelings did not leave or abandon what she deemed to be hopeless, she accepted it with exasperation.

And now, she could gaze upon him with love and be happy, instead of rejecting it and looking on him in disgust.

"One shouldn't slip off from the group," Auron spoke to her in his quiet smoky voice. "It isn't safe."

"You were . . . concerned? For me?" Jay could hardly believe her own ears, and she kept her back facing him, just in case he should see the hope playing out across her dazzling green eyes.

"For a fellow guardian," Auron corrected.

Jay felt her spirits plummet faster than Yuna had when she had stepped off that cliff. "I see. Well, I'm fine, as you can see, so you can toddle off to do . . . whatever you do."

She felt a presence right behind her and gasped when his arms slowly surrounded her waist. They were hesitant, waiting for rejection. "I was worried for a fellow guardian, yes, but more for you, than that."

"But . . ." Jay's protest died on her lips when she turned her head back and found his one gorgeous russet eye looking at her with nothing but warmth.

"I know what you thought." Auron's voice was lower than she thought possible, but it was turning her on like Rikku when she was hit with Haste, plus sugar rush.

Jay shook her head, in an attempt to clear the fog. Her efforts stopped when she felt his lips gently brush hers. It was a light, feathery caress, just a soft touch, but it ignited a fire in Jay that she had not known she possessed. She turned in his arms, and met his lips again, using that fire to fuel her lips as they repeatedly brushed hard against hers.

Butterflies began to fly up from the bushes around them, creating a beautiful scene amongst the mid-night moon. Jay dropped the things on the ground and slipped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the long lock of hair he kept tied at the nape of his neck.

His arms encircled her waist and held her to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

His lips slowly left hers, and Jay struggled to form some coherent thought, but her brain seemed to shut down beyond the repetition of _Auron, good . . ._

He seemed to withdraw from her then, pulling away. Her skin and her heart cried out at the loss of the warmth he had created.

"My apologies," he was further away now, pulling back into the shadows.

Jay followed him, her eyes flashing as she stalked into the darkness and pulled him back down to her lips. Before the touched, Jay whispered, "Don't apologize. I love you."

Then she kissed him long and hard.

The two did not return to camp for several more hours, and when they did, they found only Kimahri awake.

"Kimahri watch for Sir Auron and Jay." The Ronso said upon seeing them.

"Thanks Kimahri." Jay's eyes said. She was studiously avoiding looking at the warrior beside her, muttering a quick, 'Goodnight,' before quickly moving to her spot next to Rikku on the branch above the camp.

Kimahri watched her, a Ronso smile playing about his lips. Most did not account for his wonderful hearing, not that he needed it. You could have been deaf and still heard Jay's screams of pleasure ricocheting across the trees.

He nodded to Auron, saying quietly, "Take care of Little Jay. She still pup, need lots of care and love."

Auron nodded back to him, a deep nod of acknowledgement. "I know."

"Be careful." Kimahri said, before moving to stand as a sentinel for Yuna.

Auron smiled to himself. He had decided to let these feelings play out. Although he couldn't tell her everything, he would tell her what was important, and he vowed to himself not to let this love, that is his love for her or her love for him, die.

**So there it is kiddies. Jay, hope you liked it. Can't wait for my own one shot, take your time with it, I wanna see more of your awesome writing.**

**Read and Review! I know you're there.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so yeah, this is that Aurikku one-shot, I'll be next chapter . . . and then angelofdarkness.

**If no one else, I will continue to sporadically post one-shots with you guys and Auron, just cause I love y'all.**

**And I beat FFX-2! Now I have to go back and do it again, cause I missed, well, lots o stuff.**

**Summary: Auron muses about Rikku on the Farplane, just after the fight with Vegnagun and Shuyin, unaware Rikku also gets a reward.**

**Pairings: Aurikku, Tuna**

**Rating: K+ **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own FFX-2 or FFX . . . or Auron (wah!).**

**This one goes to Jaymo, cause she was kind enough to write one for me, and telecontarian, cause Tari's a good friend, and let's see . . . Ginning, cause I love her new story, and rr1963 cause his Soldier of Spira story is the best multi-chapter (more than fifteen chapters) story I've read. And also to all my other reviewers and readers, cause you stuck with my crappy writing 'til the end. So thanks.**

What is she wearing?

That had been his first thought concerning his second former summoner and her guardian when they fell into the Farplane Glen.

It hadn't been, oh Yuna's grown up, or anything concerning the mysterious silver haired woman with them, it had been with the clothing, or lack thereof, on Rikku's person.

Damn his love for her.

His one eye roamed over the smooth curves and toned stomach that came from working as a guardian and then a sphere hunter. The eye traveled over her lack of clothing (and here he bit back a groan; that was one thing he couldn't stand was Rikku flaunting her body around) and then to her face, her beautiful face.

Her wavy golden hair fell around her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled, and he could see the determination and excitement in them. Her soft lips were a pretty pink color, and he could make out the spirals of her gorgeous jade eyes from where he stood on the ledge.

She was alive, and her golden sun kissed skin glowed with radiance unparalleled by any.

Meanwhile, he was dead. He would appear to her to be nothing more than tiny colored fire flies.

And that cut deeper than he thought.

"Is that my little Yuna?" Braska was starring at his daughter. "She is . . . different than what you described her to be, my friend."

Auron turned his back to the six people on the Glen and sighed. "Much has changed in two years, my lord."

Braska smiled at his friend and guardian. "Yet, that formality has not."

"And it won't, cause Auron's such a stiff," Jecht said, grinning and slinging his arm around Auron's shoulders. He stood with his summoner and fellow guardian on the cliff.

Auron rolled his singular eye, pushed Jecht's arm away, and sighed again. He was happy to be with his friends at his final rest, and yet . . .

And yet he was not. Part of him was uneasy, unrestful, and he knew why. The reason stood not twenty yards from his back.

Something shimmered beside the three men, and they turned their eyes to find the girl fayth of Valefor.

"Greetings," she said calmly.

"Hey ya."

Auron suppressed the urge to hit Jecht; it appeared he still had no respect for the fayth. Although Auron knew his friend had been one, so to speak, he disregarded that in order to focus on the fayth's next words.

"Can we do something for you, Valefor?" Braska asked politely.

Valefor grinned at the three men. "It is a possibility, after all we can promise you nothing."

"You lost me," Jecht said bluntly, looking confused.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "I shall show you." She waved her arm towards the scene on the Glen. The blonde woman and two men were gone, and Yuna seemed to be speaking with . . . was it . . .

The child fayth of Bahamut.

Interesting.

"And?" Auron could barely keep the impatience out of his tone.

Valefor chuckled. "My, my, my, such impatience. Your many years as a guardian, father figure, and unsent did not teach you such values?"

Auron gritted his teeth and the woman chuckled again. "Look once more."

Yuna was speaking with the silver haired warrior, Paine he thought her name was, and Rikku seemed to be starring off into the perpetual dusk/night sky. The dark gown of night, studded with stars, was reflected in her foggy jade eyes.

But he could see. He and Braska and Jecht could see. They saw the child now approaching the young Al Bhed thief.

They seemed to exchange words, and Rikku looked down and away. Auron saw the lone tear that traveled from her once happy jade eyes.

He instinctively checked himself; the urge to destroy the one that made his love cry was powerful.

Now, Rikku was nodding eagerly, tears pouring down her face.

"Rikku?" Yuna and Paine were beginning to notice her tears. "What is it?"

Rikku hastily rubbed away her tears. "Nothing, let's go home."

He watched them fade, and felt an ache grow within his heart. The void she left every time he saw her was growing; it would not be long before he was fully consumed.

"Auron, would you like to see her?" Valefor asked, her eyes dancing.

" . . ."

"If you do not wish it . . ." Valefor turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Yes." He couldn't take it; even he, the Great Sir Auron, had his limits.

"Excellent!" Valefor cried. "Have fun!"

"Wha-"

FLASH!

He was floating. It was dark. That was what he first registered.

No, wait.

It was cool, and he was floating. His eyes snapped opened and he saw light up. He shifted his body and swam with powerful strokes upward.

He broke the surface and sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Auron?!"

He turned his head and blinked both eyes to stare at Tidus.

Hold on a minute. Both eyes?

He blinked again, and sure enough, both eyes blinked. Tidus treaded water next to him, grinning. "Hey old man, didn't think you'd be part of Yuna's reward."

Auron barely surpressed a smile himself. "I'm not."

"Then why're you back?" Tidus asked, looking confused.

Auron merely chuckled and began to swim to the shore.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tidus called, swimminmg after the older man.

Both reached the shore and stood, coming out of the surf. Tidus looked aorund. "This place hasn't changed."

"No, it hasn't." Auron agreed. Besaid looked untouched by time.

But it was the only thing the remained untouched, Auron reminded himself as his thoughts drifted to Rikku.

There was roaring sound and he turned his head, spying a large red dot heading there way.

His coat?

His lips turned upwards in a smirk as Rikku's naïve voice filled his head.

Auron didn't flinch when the airship landed around them, nor did he react to Yuna's presense as she jumped off the landing platform and into Tidus's arms.

His eyes were centered on the blonde beauty starring at him with wide eyes. She jumped down and ran up to him, but stopped a few feet away, looking suddenly shy.

He chucked and moved to her, his legs sloshing through the water until his arms embraced her. He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled the sweet smell of cinammon and baking bread. Gods, he had missed her.

"Auron?" Rikku breathed. Her hands came up as she pulled away slightly, tears streaming from her swirled eyes. "You're . . . really here?"

He smiled down at her, his eyes tracing every detail of her face. He nodded once.

Her smile was worth everything. The ten years as an unsent, Braska's and then Yuna's pilgrimage, the two years without her, _everything_.

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him then, her soft pink lips brushing lightly against his own and he held her tightly to him in a possesive manor.

"Hey, hey, hey! If Wakka wants us to get a room when we hug, you guys better get a hotel," Tidus teased.

Auron broke the kiss to glare at the boy, but Rikku giggled and took his hand in hers, and, grinning at Yuna, both girls pulled their lovers onto the beach of Besaid.

Everyone was so happy and smiling and laughing, especially Yuna. He smiled but then moved away, climbing up the ledge and sitting on the ruins, watching the crowd below.

He watched Wakka and Lulu, satisfied that they were happy, and amused by the thought of Wakka being a father.

Perhaps . . . perhaps someday . . .

Rikku was there suddenly, resting her head onto his shoulder. "Auron?"

"Hm?" he asked, sliding his arm around her lithe shoulders.

"Welcome home."

My next update will be here eventually . . .

**I got two ones at Solo and Ensemble, which is the best rating you can get . . . and it was on a Class A flute solo (hardest class) and my first ever piccolo solo, so yay me . . .**

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's my one-shot . . .**

**Just so everyone's clear on this: I actually do winter guard every year, and it is a difficult sport. It is especially tough with an all-girl guard because of the drama. So, I decided to base this off of one practice that happened about two years ago in my second season. **

**I do own a real guard rifle, and the show I describe to you and the uniform and the tarp and such are all from our show this year, Hide and Seek.**

**Auron will be nineteen and I'll be sixteen (I will be sixteen this August).**

**That's about it . . .**

**Summary: A normal practice takes an unusually high toll on my mental person, but that changes when the normally stoic co-instructor attempts to cheer me up.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Auron/other**

**Dedication: This one? It goes to . . . well, Ginning and Tari and Jaymo, cause they were the first Aurikku writers I met, and rr1963 cause his story kicks ass, and angelofdarkness for being a fellow Aurikku lover and imindenial just because she told me my writing didn't suck. The rest of my readers I love and give cookies to.**

**Disclaimer: I have gone to find myself. No wait, I mean I own myself (I should . . .) but I still do not own Auron (wah!). All the show things and uniforms and stuff belongs to my high school, and the song Hide and Seek . . . I dunno who it's by, but I do not own it.**

Hide and Seek 

"Stretch ladies, I see no stretching!"

I reached over, laying my entire torso against my straight legs and grasped my feet, feeling my thigh muscles stretching against the cool wooden gym floor.

"Good, Erin." The rough voice belonged to one of our three instructor's for the independent guard I was in called Shadow Fire.

I know what you're thinking. Guard? Independent? What the hell is she talking about?

Winter Guard is referred to the 'Sport of the Arts'. It combines dance with music, a designed tarp, sometimes props, uniforms, and technique and visual effects with flags in all sorts of sizes, rifles and sabers (blunt edged swords).

There are eight classes of Winter Guard. They are as follows: Junior and Senior Flagline for guards with only flags and dance and minimal amounts of practice, Junior and Senior Rifle Lines for those with weapons flags and dance and minimal practice, Junior Regional A for groups simply starting out, Regional A for those groups interested in competition based on technique and less on difficult work, Independent Regional A, Scholastic A, Independent Scholastic A, Scholastic Open, Independent Scholastic Open, Scholastic World, and Independent Scholastic World. There is also exhibition for groups that barely practice, and they tend to be younger, like elementary school, 1st-6th.

The difference between Independent and Scholastic? Independent is a region, such as Northwest Virginia or Southwest Ohio. Scholastic usually pertains to one school system, such as Grove City or Minneapolis.

Anyway, the Independent Guards are really helpful, because although one can graduate and can no longer be in a Scholastic group, the Independent groups are for schools without guards or for people that have graduated. The bad news? You age out at 22. Most instructors have lots of experience, whether from high school, college, or drum core or something.

In the case of Jecht, our instructor who watched us during body warm-up, it's drum core. He marched Cavaliers (one of the best damn drum cores in the United States) for ten straight years, finally settling down with a family. His son Tidus is in Shadow Fire with me.

I switched to straddle stretch and leaned over my left leg, holding for a certain amount of time, and switching my foot between pointing and flexing. The others around me were doing the same thing.

This guard started with Jecht, his dance instructor friend Braska, and his other stoic friend Auron, who taught weapons. We are an Independent Open group.

This group has lots of good features, like flexible practice schedules set each week when everyone can make it. Our show this year is really cool. The song is called Hide and Seek with a bunch of cool silks and stuff, and our uniforms are black.

That's about it. It's still early on in the seasons. We start in early October and run through early April. And we're supposed to get our uniforms tonight too.

So, back to stretching. I had stretched my legs as best I could and I started on my arms.

There's one more thing I'd like to mention.

This guard? It's all boys.

Except me.

It's funny really. There are the three guy instructors, and then there's Tidus, his friend Wakka, Vincent, Cloud, Becklam, Nooj, Gippal, Baralai, the quadruplets Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, Brother and his best friend Buddy, and three guys named Amonyka, Tyler, and Chris. They're like Becklem's flunkies, and Becklam enjoys taking advantage of the weak.

I stay away from him, for the most part.

Anyways, it's a week 'til Christmas, and it's our last practice until afterwards, so it's gonna be an easy practice and we're even gonna have a "dance" for it. We borrowed a gym from a nearby high school, and no one else is here.

It's almost creepy.

"Okay men-" Jecht began, before I glared at him.

Just cause I'm a tomboy, and I'm not the most attractive woman ever, doesn't mean I like to be grouped with the guys.

"-and women," Jecht added hastily upon seeing my glare.

Gippal chuckled. "Aw, she's as much of a guy as one of us."

"Shut it Gippal." I growled playfully.

He stuck his tongue out at me. I flipped him off.

"Oh, WWF Smackdown in the gym!" Tidus called out.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. "And everyone wonders why men are considered the inferior species to woman intelligence."

"HEY!" The rest of the group said, before I cracked up and the others that didn't show much emotion smiled.

"All right, settle down now," Braska laughed as he walked over to us. He's a really great guy. I'm at our regular practice facility (a warehouse) almost everyday after school, working on whatever I can with at least one instructor. Braska and Jecht are the same age, twenty-two. Auron is nineteen.

I gave him my most innocent face. "I am calm."

Braska chuckled again and shook his head. "Practice time people."

A collective groan was heard from the group and then off we went, unfolding our tarp and setting our practice equipment for a run with drill and work as far as we knew.

After about an hour of hard practice, Braska called us up to the front of the tarp. I got there and collapsed. "Oh . . . my . . . Yevon . . ."

The rest of the guys were catching their breath as well, despite the fact that they had more stamina then I did.

"Uniforms, guys." Braska began pulling black loose pants from a cardboard box next to him and throwing them at various people. Then, he pulled out black shirts in all sorts of different styles and threw them at people. "Go try them on."

Everyone left, except me.

"Erin?"

I raised my head. "Yeah?" I was still panting from that workout.

He handed me a full black body outfit with the back open and tiny straps that held it up. Then he handed me a tiny mini skirt. "You can change in the opposite corner."

I did so, staying as far out of site as I could. I heard the gym doors open and the chatter of the guys as they slowly trickled back into the gym with their uniforms on.

Everyone was there, and I slipped into the mini skirt. The legs might as well have been tight tights, for they clung to my legs, hiding nothing from anyone's eye. The skirt only accented that feeling. The fabric in the back stopped about two inches above my hips, showing off my back.

I felt so exposed.

"C'mon Erin! It can't be that bad!" I heard Tidus call.

"Wait! Erin, here!"

A large clump of black fabric flew threw the air and slid, landing near the corner. I reached out from behind the bleachers and grasped it, pulling back into the shadows with me.

It was a top that was mostly holes. Strings held the occasional black rose cloth in place. I grimaced and slipped the sexy top on.

My shoulder length brown hair was tangled, and I was still wearing my glasses and my purple headband. I slipped both off and my socks as well, before steeling my self, "Promise not to laugh?"

"Yes!"

"C'mon!"

"I'm dying of anticipation, ya?"

"Please come out."

Funny, the last one was said by over half the guard.

I closed my eyes and stepped out of the darkness. Keeping my eyes closed as tightly as possible, I marched over to the group and stood, half expecting a roar of laughter to echo through the gym's high vaulted ceilings.

It didn't.

There was silence.

I heard footsteps, and then felt someone stop in front of me.

And then I heard his voice, his wonderful, deep, smooth, sexy voice, sliding over my skin like silk and causing goosebumps to run relays up and down my arms.

"Look at me."

I bit my lip and dropped my head. I felt my cheeks flush pink from feeling everyone stare at me.

"Show me your face." his voice held a glimmer of amusement and a faint trace of annoyance.

"Oh, okay . . ." I tilted my head up, my eyes still squeezed shut.

"Open you eyes." It was a gentle whisper now. "We won't laugh."

I hesitantly, slowly, cracked one eye open. My gaze met his own russet eyes where I saw traces of amusement, concern, and . . . something I couldn't place . . . a fire that burned stronger the longer I kept my gaze locked with his. Both of my eyes fluttered open and he smiled slightly at me.

He _smiled_. I mean, smiled smiled, and Auron never smiles.

It was fleeting, and he stepped away. Funny, I felt a pang of loss when he did that.

The rest of the group (minus Amonyka, Becklem, Tyler, and Chris) burst into applause. Tidus and Buddy and Brother wolf-whistled, which caused my already crimson stained cheeks to go darker.

"Oh, someone's blushing, ya!" Wakka teased.

I huffed. "So? I feel practically naked!"

"But you look good," came a quiet voice, and I forgot my embarrassment to turn wide eyes onto Sephiroth.

He never complimented anyone. Ever. He usually never spoke in our prescense either.

Holy shit, I must look good.

"Take off the top," Braska said, eyeing me professionally.

I knew what he meant, but I figured a bit of good natured teasing wouldn't hurt. Instead, my eyes grew wide and I shrieked while pointing one finger at him, "Pedophile!"

That caused half the group to crack up, and the others to smirk. Braska turned pale and looked worried, until I reassured him, laughingly, "It's okay Braska, it's okay, I was teasing!"

Braska's color returned and he sighed. "What will I do with you? You're giving me gray hairs!"

"Aw, I think you look cute," I said cheekily, winking at him. I gripped the edges of the skimpy fabric and pulled it over my head.

The group stopped laughing and stared at me, almost hungrily.

"Uh . . . starring is rude . . ." I muttered, my cheeks flaming up again.

Chris snorted. "Please, who'd be starring at your fat ugly body?"

"I'm more trim than you are, asshole," I snapped. I was very self-concious about my body, and I hated to be made fun of.

Tyler waved his hand. "He's more popular then you why? He isn't rich and-"

"His personality sucks." I concluded.

Tyler raised his hackles, growling.

"I'm so scared, not." I felt adrenaline start to pump into my veins.

"Bitch," Becklem suddenly hissed, lashing at me verbally. "No one here would be interested in a self-centered whore that sleeps with the instructors in order to get a spot on the team!"

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Becklem was far from done. "Did you ever wonder why your mother died? Hm? Maybe she killed herself rather than facing the shame of having such a stupid hideous daughter. Face it, it's all your fault. It's no wonder no one likes you."

The dam broke and I turned on my heel, racing into the dark hallway. I ran and ran and ran, my footsteps echoing through the dark and deserted hallways. I finally flung my self into an empty unlocked classroom, where I simply laid on the floor and sobbed into my arms.

My mother committed suicide when I was five, because my father was an alcoholic and he would continually beat mother every night, and sometimes he'd do such horrible and perverse things to her that a five year-old shouldn't have to witness. She did not wish to leave me, but she felt that she could do nothing for me and that she did not wish to be murdered by this man. So, she took a knife when he was out, and slit her own throat.

It still haunts me.

These guys . . . I've known them about three years, and they got me to open up and be myself.

A mistake I'll never make again.

I heard the door open and then shut. Heavy footsteps fell across the floor until they stopped by me. There was some rustling of fabric and the person sat next to me, pulling me onto their lap. I didn't resist.

The person held me until my tears stopped flowing, and I felt a great sense of peace wash over me. I felt better, and I knew that my mother's death wasn't my fault. After explaining it to myself, hearing her soft voice tell me it was okay, I knew things would be better.

Except it wasn't her voice.

It was the other voice that exists in my other dreams, inciting desire and warmth in my body where our acts of love remained.

I hiccuped slightly and pulled away, looking away.

He had none of that, turning my chin so our gazes locked again. "Erin."

"H-hi Auron." I sniffed.

He watched me, his eyes soft. "You are alright now?"

"I think so."

Silence reigned in the tiny dark room.

I felt him shift and I moved to stand. "We should go back now."

His hand latched onto my wrist and held me tightly on his lap. "No."

More silence.

"I . . ." I felt him gather himself to say something.

But then, there was more silence.

"Auron?"

"Hm?"

"Why . . . did you come after me?"

I felt him sigh and then there was more silence.

Note to self, play loud music in room when I get home.

It seemed like he wasn't going to answer me, so I moved to rise again. His hand gripped me more tightly and he pulled me to his chest, tilting my head up with one swift motion.

My eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, but the moon decided to show through the window on the other wall, casting dancing light across his handsome face. I looked into his eyes and once again saw the fire that had ignited in the gym.

Hat was what I saw before his lips crashed onto mine possessively, yet gently. I moved, straddling his hips and snaking my arms around his neck.

_What am I doing?_

I had no answer as I kissed him desperately, wanting the numb peace to go away. Warmth entered me as he held me tighter.

I had no idea how long we stayed in that position until we broke apart, our faces two inches away from each other. I felt his warm breath, so inviting, so tempting, so near his sweet lips that I moved forward but he stopped me. "Erin."

"What?" My voice was breathy, and it sounded so . . . so . . . not like me.

"I . . . I . . ."

I didn't wait for it, I knew what he would say.

I didn't have an answer, and I didn't want to hear it.

We stayed there for the rest of practice, simply kissing and exploring each other's mouths.

That was ten years ago. Now, we are happily married and I have long forgotten the pain that came with every practice as our relationship flourished secretly. When we did finally break it to our friends, they were happy (they claimed they knew of course; I'll never understand male bravado) and wished us well.

I remember the past to protect my children, I live for the present to love my husband, and I look to the future for the light happy days that have suddenly come to me.

**That was me, angelofdarkness is next . . . I started a new story! I demand you all go read it!**

**I think this was as crappy as possible. It just . . . I dunno . . . Maybe someone can try and tell me?**

**Read and review . . . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Angelofdarkness! I have your one-shot!**

**Sorry it took me so long, but I ran out of scenarios . . . well, until I got into something one wouldn't expect . . .**

**NOTE: I BELIEVE WE CAN'T HELP WHOM WE FALL IN LOVE WITH. UNFORTUNATELY, MOST TEENAGERS WHO END UP FALLING IN LOVE WITH THEIR TEACHERS DO NOT REALLY KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, HOWEVER . . . IN THIS STORY ANGELOFDARKNESS IS TWENTY, A COLLEDGE JUNIOR, AND SHE IS IN LOVE WITH HER PROFESSOR, WHO IS TWENTY FIVE. **

**Rating: more than likely T**

**Summary: A young brilliant twenty-year0old girl, angelofdarkness (Or Angel, as I have decided to call her; again protect the innocent though with the things I write and read, none of us are innocent) falls in love with her twenty five year old professor of History, Auron. He loves her back, and well . . .**

**Pairing: Auron/OC**

**Dedication: Okay, this is to angelofdarkness because she is a story writer with lots of potential and an awesome reviewer who is honest with me (i.e. she tells me I suck, and then she tells me why, she doesn't just tell me I suck). So, chicka, this one's for you!**

Angelofdarkness 

"In 1921, Spira fell into darker times with a threat from the Guado."

Angel's eyes dropped quickly to her paper and she began to write notes in clear, good handwriting. If this had been math or science, she would have scrawled her notes across the paper in a messy but still readable jumble.

History was special.

She'd always liked history, even as a child. She'd go sometimes with her shovel ad dig in her backyard, looking for bones or old rings or something that was from the past.

It had infatuated her from an early age, and now it became irresistible.

Why?

Because of the sexy-as-hell college professor in the University of Bevelle.

Auron was god, as most women agreed. He had a body most men would kill for from the time when he was a swordsmaster. He had soft black hair, and one lock of hair that fell from the back of his head to the middle of his back. He did not wear the regular white lab coat most other teachers wore; instead, he wore a tight black t-shirt and loose black pants with black combat boots, and his red robes. He had a scar sealing one of his beautiful russet colored eyes shut, and he wore sunglasses most of the time.

Also, one thing that irked the most beautiful and desirable women? He was closed and cold and even towards them. Never in Angel's student career here at Bevelle had she seen him even glance at a woman in want and need.

Usually, it was most women looking at him like he was the last piece of food in Spira.

"Who can tell me what happened after Seymour Guado came to destroy Besaid?"

_This question is easy_, Angel thought as she raised her hand.

"Angel."

That was one other thing she loved about Auron. His low and deep voice that sent shivers running up and down her spine.

Angel took a deep breath and began to speak. "Seymour came with an army of thirty thousand Guado to destroy Besaid because he had told them they were plotting with the Ronso in an attempt to wipe out the Guado. They were stopped by the Lady Yuna, and her aeons of the fayth."

Aeons were manifestations of the fayth's power. In Spira, not many were seen, mostly because the summoner's or people with the gift of the summoner's were all but extinct. No one had any need for them anymore, but Angel couldn't stop learning about them. They fascinated her to the point of obsession.

She was glad her parents didn't know. They were loyal to the Church, and the Church said that no person was to wield the aeons, except for people the Church deemed worthy.

"Which aeon?" Auron challenged her.

"Lady Yuna called many different aeons, but Seymour and his army was finished off with her first and her favorite aeon, Valefor, the winged non-elemental bird aeon." Angel shot back.

The other ninety-nine students gasped, because speaking the names of the aeons and knowing that much about each one was a violation of the Church. Angel swallowed hard, and hoped Auron wouldn't turn her over to the Church for it.

Auron leaned against his desk, folding his arms, and he said nothing for a moment. He simply stared at her, while she stared defiantly back.

He seemed to come to a conclusion or something, because he said suddenly, "Stay after class for a few moments Angel. I would like to speak with you."

Most of the girls in the class (which was almost all of it, there were only four boys . . . and the girls weren't smart, they were stupid whores who had gotten into the class hoping to get Auron to notice them) glared at her, and the lesson continued as normal.

When the bell rang, Angel slowly stood and gathered her things. She looked up once and caught sight of her reflection in the nearby window.

Dark hair falling to her waist, braided into a tight French braid by her roommate and best friend of three years, Takara. Dark skin with her dark eyes and a green sweatshirt and blue jeans finished off the package.

Angel sighed and finished gathering her books into her arms, before she slowly made her way down the stairs, stopping in front of Auron's desk.

Mostly everyone called him Sir Auron, but Angel called him Auron privately, because she loved his name.

She loved everything about him.

She was in love with him.

How did she know it wasn't lust or a crush?

Quite simple really.

While some of the symptoms she had were related to having a crush and being in lust, it was one of those things she just knew.

She had a quiet revelation in the middle of working on his essay a few months ago at the beginning of the semester.

And now?

Well . . . sometimes she did need to relieve tension, and her fantasies were with him, but he always told her he loved her. And sometimes she felt like a silly freshman in high school with her first serious crush.

But the magnitude of what she felt, and how deeply she cared . . . it definitely was much bigger than a crush.

Angel was falling, had fallen hard, for this man, and she was still falling. She hoped he would catch her.

It was the smallest reason she worked so hard in this class.

Then came that she loved history.

Those were the main two reasons.

Her musings were broken when Auron sighed and walked over to her. He half sat on his desk and watched her for a long while.

Angel heard the bell ring in the distance and said quietly, "Uh, Sir Auron, I'm going to be late for Chemistry . . ."

"I'll write you a pass," he said, matching her quiet tone.

"Uh, okay . . ." She fidgeted slightly under his stare. She wished it was because he held the same secret feelings.

More silence ensued between the two.

Finally, Angel couldn't take it anymore. "Sir Auron? You wanted to speak with me?"

He nodded slowly, and then began in the lowest voice he had ever spoken in. It was kind of gravelly, and she wondered if . . . no, it couldn't be . . . But Angel couldn't deny the pleasant shiver that ran up her spine as he spoke, "You, Angel, how do you know of the aeons?"

Angel felt her cheeks heat up, and the explanation rushed out before she could stop it. "Well, I, uh, I love history, I always have, and The aeons are a part of that, and so I went to this old crumbly building when I was a teenager cause I thought it was an old municipal building or something and it was the old temple and inside I found this huge leather bound book talking all about the aeons and . . ." Angel bit her lip and shook her head. "You won't tell will you?"

"No, I won't," Auron said quietly. "I . . . have an offer for you, Angel. As the brightest student in this class, with your love for history, I consider this something to appease your hunger for knowledge. I am going to an old island known as Baaj Island, at the end of this semester. If you wish, I would like you to accompany me to that island."

Angel's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

He nodded shortly, once.

Angel squealed and hugged him, and then realized what she was doing and backed away. "I mean, uh, thank you Sir Auron." She bowed.

A deep sound hit her. She looked up and realized Auron was chuckling. He handed her a pass and then shoed her out of the classroom.

Auron watched her go, smiling slightly. Angel was so full of spirit and energy, and she was probably the brightest mind in the class.

It was rare to find one with the talent and gift of a summoner in Spira. Angel was one of those few.

Auron had to be sure, and so he would take her to the fayth of Anima to find out. Anima was one of the scariest and most horrifying of the aeons, but she was also the most gentle of the fayth, other than Valefor.

And . . .

And he was in love.

Dammit. He knew he shouldn't care, and he knew it was wrong, but he didn't care if it was wrong.

It felt right.

And if Angel felt the same way . . .

This would be . . .

Perhaps this would be much easier than he thought.

Weeks went by. The semester had ended almost a month ago.

And she and Auron had been at this old island for nearly a month.

Oh, it was trying on her, all right. She constantly was slipping away, finding a place to relieve her restless energy that coursed through her body every time he spoke.

But it was worth it.

She had learned so much from the old temple they had found, and she even found an old stone door full of magical energy.

Angel didn't know how she knew. But she did know, and she accepted it.

And she was here with Auron.

It was night now, and they had managed to find a dry place to camp for the night. Auron got the fire started, and he boiled water and then a tiny bit of the food they had.

They'd brought enough to last for almost a year, but they were rationing it out, just in case.

And they talked. Angel was so happy. Sometimes they spoke about their views and opinions and sometimes just about random things.

And night by night, she noticed she would scootch a bit closer to him, and he wouldn't pull away.

Until . . .

Until tonight, when she sat so close, her knees almost touched his.

He was speaking about this that and the other thing, and suddenly stopped and looked at her abruptly.

"Angel?"

She set aside her meat. She really wasn't hungry with the butterflies flapping in her stomach. "Yes, Sir Auron?"

He chuckled. "Auron."

"Huh?" Her eyes were wide as she gazed at the man she'd grown so close to in the last month.

"My name is Auron." He said again.

"Uhm, okay. What Auron?" Angel said, feeling even more nervous.

He inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "I'm sorry."

"Wha-mph?" Angel's eyes went as wide as possible as his lip gently touched hers, in a chaste kiss.

He pulled away slightly and said, "That's why."

Angel watched as he pulled away and got up, heading somewhere she didn't know.

No! She wouldn't let him!

She got up and ran after him, grasping his upper arm. He spun and brought up his hand in a defensive move, but Angel ducked under it and raised onto her tip-toes, before kissing him deeply.

In an instant, his arms went around her waist and he dipped his head, allowing her feet to rest on the ground, if for just a moment.

And only a moment it was, for she was suddenly picked up and then pushed against a wall.

But Angel didn't care.

Her senses were focused on the way he was hungrily kissing her, almost as if he had always wanted to do this to her. His hands wandered, across her stomach up her side, cupping her cheek, and then back down to her waist.

She had to come up for air, but then she went right back, eagerly awaiting his passionate embrace.

He was the one to break their impromptu make-out session. His chest heaving slightly as he panted, he said in a voice low and absolutely dripping with want, "I've been waiting a long time to do that."

Angel's eyes were half-lidded. "Why wait?"

He looked away. "I . . ."

"You didn't know I felt the same," Angel whispered, and then she hugged him tightly. "It's okay Auron, I didn't think you felt the same either and . . . I . . . love you."

Auron looked down at her with a gentle eye. "I love you Angel."

Angel's mouth formed a tiny O and then his lips were on hers, kissing and tasting and sliding and wanting and hungry. Angel's head was being tilted back with the very force of his hunger.

And when a great monster suddenly arose to drag Spira into the spiral of death, the High Summoner Angel was there, with her red-coated Legendary Guardian Auron.

And as the spiral went on, and on, and Angel was reborn as an Al Bhed girl named Rikku and Auron was reborn as himself, the two found each other again.

"Open your eyes," he said to her.

"Oh, okay." And so Rikku did, and she felt a jolt pass between the two of them.

Auron felt it as well, and vaguely he remembered something, a girl with dark hair and dark eyes shining with fascination.

"Angel," he whispered.

"Auron," was her reply.

Lady Yuna's pilgrimage went on and history repeated itself with the defeat of Seymour Guado.

But Rikku and Auron grew closer and closer until love blossomed as it did many years ago.

And on the Farplane, when Rikku's soul went there, and she met Angel and the Auron from the past, she could not have been happier.

Not when she had her Auron.

**So there you go, angelofdarkness. I hope you liked it!**

**Please read and review, the review button is your friend!**

**A few more Aurikkus after this don't worry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Drache: Okay, so this one is an Aurikku and then we will have my good friend and incredible writer EMBER91, so yeah . . .

**There isn't enough Aurikku on this site! So I'm adding some.**

**Pairings: Aurikku (duh!)**

**Rating: Let's see . . . it pushes T but there's no real lemon . . .**

**Summary: Auron watches Rikku, and then . . . well . . .**

**Setting: After Vegnaguns's defeat (yup, Auron's still dead . . .)**

**Disclaimer: Uh-uh, nope, don't own FFX or Auron (wah!) and I certainly don't own Invisible by Clay Aiken (It's like the only good song he sings, dirty intentions or not).**

**WARNING: LOTS OF MORE-THAN-LIKELY OOCNESS! DO NOT FLAME ME FOR IT! Thank you.**

Invisible 

_What are you doing tonight?_

_I wish I could be a fly on your wall_

_Are you really alone?_

_Still in your dreams_

_Why can't I bring you into my life?_

_What would it take to make you see I'm alive?_

He still didn't know.

He still didn't know why he watched her, why he caused himself even more pain.

He had, after all, made her promise to keep living after the pilgrimage, so she wouldn't join him after he left.

But still.

He hadn't promised her, he'd made her promise him.

Auron couldn't believe what he saw the last time he'd seen Rikku.

They'd all felt Vegnagun burrowing its way into the heart of the Farplane. You'd have to be dead AND stupid not to feel the gigantic machina pushing into the boundaries of the home of the dead.

Not too many, himself included, knew what they could do though. They only had hope that someone, anyone, would come to help them, and then they could help those that sought to save Spira.

But he had been surprised to see Yuna again, with some new faces . . . and one old one.

Auron's one eye had instantly been drawn to the young thief's clothing, or lack thereof. He could feel his soul crying out for joy when it sensed his love was near, and even though his body had long perished, the spiritual body he had now reacted very much in the same manner, and he had to fight the urge to descend upon her.

He was, after all, invisible to all but the other dead.

His friends were not with him; they were ahead, waiting in the entrance to the road to Vegnagun.

But he did not care. At the moment, Rikku had his undivided attention, and his only eye as well. His eye roamed over her soft and more womanly curves, which he distinctly remembered tracing with his tongue in the few private moments when he and Rikku had managed to get away. He watched as her muscles flexed under her tan skin as she nervously awaited the fight they would find ready for them inside the heart of the Farplane. A scene flashed before his eyes; another memory, her muscles flexing in pleasure as her back arched, wanting him to drive deeper and harder, pushing her quicker and quicker to the mountain of pleasure.

He shook his head and turned his back, but the image he saw was still burned with him.

Auron had also discovered he could watch her from his place of peace and rest. So that was how he passed the endless amount of time he acquired. It had been two years since Vegnagun's defeat. Two years of watching and wanting her with him (or underneath him; he was still a man after all) and watching her cry and laugh and coo in delight at Yuna's and Tidus's one-year-old daughter, named Fayth appropriately.

And he was growing restless.

With the sudden amount of energy he had, he had figured out that he could somehow appear in her dreams. Although quite by accident, he hadn't been surprised and he now watched her there too, but still he kept himself invisible.

But tonight . . .

If I was invisible 

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_If I was invisible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I can just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_(Wait, I already am)_

He took a deep breath and prepared to transfer his essence into her dreams, as he always did. And everything was normal.

Until he stepped into her subconscious. He saw an exact replica of the Farplane Abyss, except that it was nighttime. There was a full moon out, and pyreflies danced lazily to the soft sounds of the waterfalls.

And Rikku was there, wearing the outfit from the Pilgrimage so many years ago.

She was not alone.

The child fayth, Bahamut, stood in front of her, and Auron was there to hear every word that the two exchanged.

"Bahamut?" Rikku's tone was confused, and a little wary.

Bahamut nodded. "Hello, Rikku."

"Uhm, hi." Rikku was obviously uncomfortable. "Uhm . . ."

The fayth chuckled. "No, there isn't any new danger. Do not worry."

Auron saw Rikku's posture relax, and then straighten again. "So, why am I here?"

Bahamut became serious. "You have been marked."

"Beg pardon?" Rikku's hand came up and scratched her cheek.

Auron stopped paying attention for all of two seconds. For one thing, he was distracted by Rikku in the moonlight. It played innocently along her silhouette, but to him in shadows, she looked like a goddess of ancient legends past.

The second thing, he had to control a surge of jealousy that surged through him. Marked? By who?

Bahamut sighed and began to explain, "You were in love very deeply before He left you. That left an almost indiscernible mark on your soul. It had deepened however, with your last trip to save Spira and since he has torn the barriers between the Farplane and Spira in order to watch you."

He could see Rikku biting her lip. "So why am I here?"

"Because," the child fayth responded, "We fayth have decided that in order to preserve balance between the Farplane and Spira, we will return him to you."

He watched as her gorgeous spiraled green eyes widened. "Really?"

"But," Bahamut warned, "If you should see him at any time tonight, if you look him in the eye, he shall return to the Farplane, and you will not see him until your death. And one final thing, you may not wake up, or he will be lost to you as well."

Rikku nodded determinedly. "All right, but how d I know you'll really let him return?"

"You'll have to believe in love," Bahamut smirked, then vanished in a cloud of pyreflies.

Rikku, frowning, yelled after him, "That's not fair you big meanie!"

"Rikku." He stepped forward.

Rikku spun, but her eyes were shut tight. "Auron?" she whispered.

I saw your face in the crowd 

_I called out your name_

_You don't hear a sound_

_I keep tracing your steps_

_Each move that you make_

_Wish I could be what goes through your mind_

_Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life_

Auron reached her in three strides and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, peppering kisses into her soft sun kissed golden locks of hair.

The scent of salt and the slight and sudden dampness on his chest indicated that Rikku was crying. Well, that, and her soft sobs that wracked her small frame.

"Rikku?" His voice was deep and soft and gentle.

"Auron . . . you're really here . . ." she whispered through her sobs.

"Yes, I am." He said. The quiet warrior titled her chin up, to find her eyes closed. "Please, open your eyes . . ."

"I can't." Rikku whispered, "Because you'll go away. The fayth will prevent you from coming to me . . ."

"Oh, Rikku," he whispered, pulling her close to him. Her head was buried in the crock of his neck as he held his young love to him.

"Auron . . ." she whispered, her tears drying as she clutched at his red robes.

He felt something wet and warm on his neck, and he stifled a groan as Rikku placed wet warm kisses along his neck, and up his jawline, until her lips met his.

He was gone at that instant. Once her soft cherry colored lips met his, he was gone, his animalistic instincts taking over him. He quickly dominated her lips, the kiss, and her body. His hold tightened and one hand snaked up her back to tangle in her long tresses of her and he bent her head back with the force of it.

He made his decision with the last bits of his real mind and then it too was shut down. He unwrapped his arm and untangled his hand from her hair, and then pushed her hard. Rikku, not prepared, tripped backwards onto the grass.

Her eyes snapped open before she shut them again, for Auron's weight settled quickly on top of her, one hand slipping down her stomach, under her shorts and panties, and just a bit lower to-

"AURON!" Rikku screamed, her body relaxing at the first touch as Rikku flew off the edge of pleasure.

They loved each other as much as possible that night, and when Auron felt the pull, he began to go, drifting into a mass of pyreflies.

"Auron?" Rikku asked, the grass hiding most of her gorgeous toned body from is fading sight. The young thief sat up, her eyes squeezed shut.

"No, don't open your eyes," Auron said urgently. "I'll be there, I promise."

Rikku's eyelids fluttered, but thankfully, he faded before her eyes opened.

"NO!" she screamed, throwing herself after the pyreflies slowly drifting away.

"NO!" she screamed again, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks still rosy after their night of passion.

"I will be there . . ." his voice rang over and Rikku sat up, wide awake and shaking. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, and she slowly stood and went to the curtains that covered the large window.

The drapes were heavy, and when Rikku pulled them back, she found the sun just breaking the horizon.

If I was invisible 

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_If I was invisible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I can just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_(Wait, I already am)_

Rikku bit her lip as she remembered why she was standing in a room in Luca.

The world wanted to honor Yuna a second time.

All who could be there would, and Yuna would speak again.

But . . .

But . . .

Rikku sighed and began to cry quietly, cursing the fayth. They had promised her, and she had followed the instructions.

So, why wasn't he here?

Standing on the balcony, listening to Yuna's second speech, Rikku felt nothing, but numbness.

Was this all she was getting? One night together with him?

"And though Spira has suffered, no more will it!" Yuna finished, and the crowd erupted into cheers.

Rikku clapped unenthusiastically, and then she spotted something. A pyrefly, drifting lazily through the sky to stop in front of her. And then another, and another. The crowd noticed and stopped applauding to speak to their neighbor about this new development. Yuna turned to face her cousin, eyes going wide as she took in the collection of orbs that circled her cousin and friend. Yuna bit her lip, and pulled the staff she carried from her back.

"No, Yunie! Don't!" Rikku told her cousin, but Yuna had already begun to dance.

More and more colorful lights flew into the stadium, resisting Yuna's dancing, and circling around Rikku.

_I reach out_

_But you don't even see me_

_Even when I'm screaming_

_Baby, you don't hear me_

_I am nothing without you_

_Just a shadow passing through_

The pyreflies combined together to form an arm, and then another, quickly solidifying into a red clothed body with their arms wrapped around Rikku's waist.

There was a bright flash of light, and then Auron stood, looking a bit younger, but otherwise unchanged. His hair had lost the gray and a bit of the youth returned to his face. The scar was there as well.

"Yuna," his grave voice spoke, and Yuna stopped dancing. "Do not send me, I am alive."

If I was invisible 

_Then I could just watch you in your room_

_If I was invisible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I can just tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_(Wait, I already am)_

And he kissed Rikku, while the applause began again, as well as cheers of happiness and whistles.

**So, short and semi-sweet, hope you loved it, blah blah blah. **

**Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So now, we have EMBER91! Yeay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ember, nor FFX, nor Auron (wah!), BUT I do own Takara.**

**Summary: Ember's training session becomes a bit more heated then normal.**

**Rating: It is middle T, and it might even push it. Rated for heated content.**

**Parings: Auron/OC**

Training 

Block. Block. Parry. Parry. Thrust. Reverse thrust.

Their breathing echoed through the round circular chamber, along with the occasional clash of their swords.

Dodge. Dodge. Back away. Swing left, then fake right and then left, and go right.

To anyone watching (which was only one person) the two figures weren't training or fighting. They danced, each move anticipated and forgotten as the next step or thrust of the sword came.

And it was clear both enjoyed this.

Takara mused to herself over this fact. As Ember's only living family member (their family had been killed by fiends over ten years ago), she was unsure whether to encourage the relationship between her sister/best friend/closest ally and her mentor.

A few things stood in the way.

Obviously, there was age.

Sir Auron-no, Auron was about twenty-nine. He had black hair that was slightly peppered with gray (although according to Ember that made him cuter). A jagged scar ran over his right eye, sealing it closed, as a reminder of the war Bevelle had fought against Zanarkand not ten years ago (ironically, around the same time their parents had been killed). His other eye was a beautiful russet color, reminding Takara of the fading twilight at dusk. He was not short, but he wasn't tall either. He stood maybe about a half head higher than her sister did, and he always wore those red robes and the black chest armor with loose black pants, black boots, and sunglasses (even indoors!) with a high collar. The only time he didn't was when he sparred with Ember or herself, though to be honest, Takara felt he was more of a father figure to her then a potential lover.

That wasn't the only obstacle though. Auron was a cold hard man, made that way by being a commander of forces in the recent war. He had erected barriers around himself, keeping away many women until his physical needs forced him to seek one out.

Takara knew the story from pieces she had gained from the past ten years.

Auron and his best friends Jecht and High Summoner Braska were placed in high ranking positions; Auron with the warrior monks, Jecht with the soldiers, and Braska with the summoners on the front lines. Auron had seen his best friends killed and hadn't been able to do a thing about it. He'd seen so much in that one bloody war year and that had changed him permanently.

But he'd been getting better. Takara had seen him open himself to them on more than one occasion, and it was more frequent within the past year. While not completely open, it was better than it had been, and now it took less effort to get him to speak and to smile then it had.

Ember believed he needed someone to bear the burden with.

Takara was unsure.

Physically, the two couldn't be more different. Auron was smoky, dark, quiet, and mysterious. Ember on the other hand, was bright and hyper almost all the time.

Ember had crimped dirty blonde hair that flowed from the crest of her head to her shoulder blades, cascading naturally around her shoulders. With her slim, petite build, Ember was faster than Auron, but not by much. She was wearing a tight white tank top and soft yellow short shorts. While Ember was a much better mage (she preferred thunder spells), her swordsman ship skills weren't anything to laugh at.

Takara watched as the two clashed yet again, and grinned inwardly at Ember's eyes. They were a golden yellow color, complete with the distinct cat-like pupil that set her apart from every other person except Takara.

But it wasn't time to focus on herself.

She did a backward shoulder roll to dodge Ember's sword as it flew straight at her.

"Watch it!" Takara said playfully to her sister.

"You've been sitting there starring at us for the past hour," Ember shot back. "How about food?"

Her stomach growled then, and Takara giggled and nodded. "Okay. You guys want the oriental steak?"

Ember nodded. "Yup."

Takara left, but not after making a decision. She left a spell untraceable in the air and left.

Ember watched her sister go, before grinning like a madwoman at Auron. "Now, let's try that again Auron."

She was the only one who ever addressed him by his first name. Never a "Sir" or even a "My lord" was uttered. Even though he was training her and she was his student, Ember would not be brought down by him. Unless of course he managed to flip her over his shoulder like he was doing now.

"Ow!" 

"Never take your mind off the match." Auron instructed, as he leaned down to help her up.

His hand was so strong, Ember noticed.

And so was he. He pulled a bit too hard and she was suddenly nose to nose with him. Not a sound was heard, but Ember felt the atmosphere shift slightly.

She looked down and away. "Uh, again?"

Instead, she felt his lips crash onto hers. Her eyes snapped open and she went to pull away, but his hand was suddenly weaving into her golden tresses and holding her hard against him. His kiss was forceful, demanding, and the force of it made Ember cry out mentally in pleasure.

Their lips met, again and again, harder and harder, until Auron picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Ember . . ." His voice was low as he whispered her name.

"Oh Yevon, Auron . . ." Ember moaned when his lips began to trail kisses down her throat.

"Tell me to stop Ember . . ." He begged her quietly, while his hands began to explore her body, gently playing with her breasts through the fabric of her tank top.

Ember mentally squealed when she remembered she wasn't wearing a bra. "No, don't . . . Don't stop, Auron please . . ."

His lips once again met hers and she lost all train of thought as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Takara finished the steak, placing the two plates across from each other on the round table. She stepped back to survey her handiwork. A white tablecloth was spread out over the wooden table. A crystal vase held one yellow tulip, freshly picked from her own Garden In The Sky (it was actually a tiny flower garden in a box outside her window). Two white candles were placed in crystal candleholders, and Takara placed two crystal goblets in front of the white china plates. Two white napkins were folded neatly on the plates, and one fork, one spoon, and one stake knife were arranged around each plate.

Hearing a noise in the lobby downstairs, Takara quickly lit the candles and turned out the lights. She brought the meal out from the oven, placing it in the middle of the table. She left a note on the outside of the door, and dashed to her room, just in time to hear footsteps come slowly up the stairs.

Grinning, Takara wondered what would happen when they found silk black sheets on Auron's bed.

She slid the window up and climbed out of it, careful of her garden. Slowly and quietly, she slid it closed, before climbing down three stories and down onto the street. She had plans of her own tonight.

When she arrived, she climbed back up to her widow and slid it open, before shutting it. She turned around and then had to stifle a laugh when she heard her sister scream Auron's name.

Well, that had worked out fairly well.

**There we go! Hope you guys liked it.**

**I have a challenge fic for anyone who's interested. PM me for details!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we have imindenial . . .**

**Tidus: So what's this situation this time?**

**Drache: Tidus! You . . . used a big word? SOMONE NOTIFY 911!!! TIDUS'S BRAIN IS WORKING!!!!**

**Tidus: Ha ha. **

**Drache: I try.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Auron/OC**

**Gippal/OC**

**Summary: It was wrong. Why was it wrong? She was in love with her best friend's brother.**

**Family ties: Auron is Tidus's and Gippal's older twenty-year-old brother. Maddy (imindenial) is seventeen, and Tidus's best friend since they were fetuses. Feti? Whatever. Maddy's sister, Sasha, is in love with Gippal, and is another good friend of Tidus's. Sasha and Gippal have always fought. (Meh, it's soap opera-ish, but hey, I like it.)**

**Dedication: To imindenial of course! She is an awesome chicka with a good sense of Aurikkuness and she is a loony person like us cause she loves Auron too. Welcome to the loony bin imindenial!**

Hidden Love 

This was so wrong.

No, wait, it didn't even rank on the wrong scale, it was much much to wrong for the wrong scale.

It was an infinity on the wrong scale.

What in Spira's name was wrong with her?

Maddy had repeatedly pondered this question for the past week, ever since her . . . revelation.

Her revelation . . . that she was in love with Tidus's older brother Auron.

She knew she'd always had a bit of a crush before he'd left (he studied for three years abroad with his twin brother Gippal) but . . . love?

Was she sane? Was her head working correctly? Did she read her emotions right?

Was she absolutely sure she was in love?

She had seen him again, just a few hours ago. Closing her pretty chestnut eyes, she relieved the moment once more.

It was Sasha's idea really. Her red-haired green-eyed fiery tempered sister had insisted upon going and helping Tidus greet Gippal and Auron.

"After all," she said. "They practically took care of us in elementary school."

That was true. Auron and Gippal had always been sorta loners, roaming together in the halls and avoiding their numerous fan girls. (They had fan girls even in fifth grade, how weird was that?)

But no matter what, they always made time to be with Tidus and the two girls.

So, Maddy had agreed, and she and Sasha had guissed up a bit (Sasha insisted on that too, she said she wanted them to look appropriate for the guys). Maddy was patient while Sasha dug through their closets and finally came up with an outfit she deemed acceptable. A pair of loose black pants, a tight white tank top, and strappy sexy black sandals with a bit of a heel. Then, she sat her sister down and brushed her long dark brown locks until they gleamed softly in the light. With very light neutral toned make-up, Maddy looked very good.

Maddy also admitted her sister was impressive looking as well. Sasha's hair was cut in a pixie-style that showed the naturally wild and untamable person she was. She'd spiked the dark red locks that matched her fiery temper. Sasha's emerald green eyes sparkled when she spun, showing her sister a nice tan skirt that showed off her long tan legs, and the red tank top she wore.

"See?" Sasha grinned. "An everyday outfit with a nice dressy touch can work wonders."

The two girls went out and got into the white '07 Chrysler Syrus that was parked in front of the small brick house. Sasha could already drive, so the girls chatted while they drove across Luca to Tidus's house.

"Oh! Remember how you and Gippal used to fight all the time because he didn't like how short your skirts were?"

The two didn't even bother knocking when they reached the house. They'd seen the unfamiliar black truck in the driveway and grinned at each other. Sasha got out and said to Maddy, who was getting out the other side, "Race you!"

Both girls sprinted up the short walk to the front of the house, and burst through the door, and up to Tidus's room, where they had seen a light on outside the house. Tidus was lounging on his bed, and they spotted two other figures before they tackled Tidus on his bed.

The three laughed their heads off as he began to mock wrestle with Sasha. Maddy sat up, grinning at the other two figures in the room. "Welcome home guys."

Sasha looked over from her new position on Tidus's back. "Auron! Gippal!" she sprang off of Tidus's back and ran over, hugging the boys. "It's so good to see you!"

Both boys-no, men, returned the hugs and spoke with her. Gippal grinned and tugged on the hem of Sasha's skirt that came to just above her knees.

"Still wearing the short skirts I see," he grinned pervertedly at her.

She grinned back, "Well, since I'm seventeen and have nice legs, I'd figure I should show them off."

Maddy noticed the gleam in Gippal's eye, and she wasn't sure to be ecstatic over the fact that Gippal was checking out her sister, or to be grossed out.

Slowly, Maddy approached them, hugging Gippal tightly and turning to Auron, who had been watching her ever since she tackled Tidus. "Hey Auron."

"Hello Maddy." His voice was low, smooth, and he had a scar across his right eye. Her nervousness melted away to warm concern.

He chuckled at her look. "It looks much worse then it is."

"Oh!" She blushed a bit, and her heart began to race a bit faster upon hearing the low chuckle. It was just so damn sexy! "I-I didn't mean to . . ."

"I know, it's all right." Auron waved a hand off, and Maddy found her eyes glued to him, as he moved over to give Gippal a shove from some perverted comment he'd made towards Sasha while he'd been speaking with Maddy.

_Oh Yevon . . . He's so handsome, and he's grown stronger . . . and he . . . oh Auron . . ._ Maddy stiffened a bit, her thoughts turning into fantasies of her writhing beneath Auron as he began to thrust into her hard and rough. _What?_

Shaking her head, she smiled and joined in the conversation.

It was like that the rest of the night. Auron's voice sent her into a daze, and Sasha began to pick up on her sister's abnormal behavior. Every now and then, she'd give Maddy a subtle nudge, jarring her from fantasy land (which was incredibly pleasant, with Auron's hot breath in her ear as his strength was demonstrated to her in an intimate fashion) and bringing her back to Spira.

"Sasha," she began when they had gotten back into the car and left. "I think . . . I'm in love."

Her sister was happy for her, but . . . But now, she constantly saw Auron, and her dreams began to become plagued with him, fulfilling a fluffy moment, or a romantic one, or even some kinky things she didn't think were possible.

But on the upside, at least he didn't love her . . . right?

All she had done was enter the house. That was all.

But apparently it was all it took.

She heard the door slam, and her mind registered how dark it was inside, before she felt someone's lips, rough and demanding and dominating, on her own. Maddy vaguely realized her back was against the door, but then she lost conscious thought as a smooth tongue pressed harshly against her lips, demanding entrance. She opened her lips and the tongue slid in, searching and tasting every hidden crevice of her mouth.

Maddy heard strange sounds, moans and grunts and whimpers . . . coming from her?

A strong hand began to wander over her body, starting with her face, moving down her neck and caressing and fondling her breasts for a moment, before sliding lower and lower, underneath her thigh. The hand urged it up around her waist, and her other legs followed suit.

Maddy felt a pressure building between her thighs, and she rubbed the aching area against the bulge she felt in her attacker's pants. In reaction to this, the strong hand slipped down her pants, under the black lace panties she wore, and just a bit lower to caress the apex of her thighs.

Maddy's head fell back, and she felt a hot breath at her neck.

"Maddy . . . I want you . . ." the voice was husky and low.

Auron.

In response, Maddy moaned, and their passion carried them into the night.

Maddy slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the sunlight streaming in through the window.

She sighed and rolled over, curling into a ball. _No . . . That dream was wonderful . . . But another day . . . Another day of loving Auron from afar . . ._

Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks, and she vaguely registered that her entire body was sore, but in a good way.

And suddenly, she was spooned against a warm body, and large hands came up and wiped away the tears.

"Shh . . . Don't cry . . ." It was his voice. Auron's.

Her watery chestnut eyes opened and she stared into Auron's one russet orb. "Its not . . ."

"It isn't what?" He asked softly, holding her to him tightly and possessively.

"It isn't . . . a dream? It wasn't?"

She saw a flash of worry cross his face and saw him withdraw into himself. "No! I just mean that . . . I was worried because I thought it was a dream . . . and I really didn't want it to be and I thought you'd never like me like that and I-"

Maddy couldn't speak anymore, because his lips were on hers then, soft and gentle. When they broke apart several minutes later, she smiled up at him, the tears banished by the flowing love she could feel emanating from his body.

She snuggled into his embrace and closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of him.

She knew she was in love.

**There you are my friend. One Auron/you one shot. Didja like it?**


	10. Aurikku

Wow, I've not been a good authoress have I? To be truthfully honest, I'm busier then a bee. I'll have more time next week to update, so expect more of my other stories then.

**Here's something to tide you guys over!**

**Pairing: Aurikku**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Rikku meets her guardian angel . . .**

**Universe: AU.**

Soft lips gently kissed her soft pink colored lips, sliding softly against her own. Warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to a hard strong column of a body. Her hands ran down his chest, fisting in the soft black fabric.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!

Rikku groaned and slammed on the off button on her alarm clock, before sitting groggily up in bed. She yawned and kicked off the covers, stepping onto the cool hardwood floor and padding on bare feet to her large closet.

Rikku pulled a pair of jean shorts, a pair of white sneakers, and a tight black shirt with only one strap. In sparkly gold writing it read, "I'm so cute I make you look bad". She dressed quickly, and opened her window drapes before she ran down the stairs.

She hurried through the kitchen, grabbing first her paper bag lunch from the counter, and then an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table. She finally grabbed her pack and ran out the door into the crisp cool October air.

She walked to school slowly, in no hurry to cross through the back streets of Luca. Rikku munched on her apple, and then turned her thoughts to her latest dream.

She'd been having these weird dreams lately. A man . . . A very handsome sexy, why-haven't-I-jumped-you-yet man, would always come to her. They never had talked.

For some reason, she felt they didn't need to.

But . . . she couldn't see his face. All she knew was he wore a red coat, black gloves, and black pants, with a black shirt underneath the coat.

This was a puzzling revelation indeed.

Maybe if she talked to Yuna?

Rikku blinked and shook her head. Yuna wouldn't know . . . She couldn't know.

Rikku knew her cousin met well . . .

But if she told Yuna she dreamt of a man no one knew, let alone had seen? She'd be outta Luca High so fast everyone's head would spin.

Rikku was still deep in thought as she crossed the main paved street that went through the outskirts of Luca to downtown Luca. But . . . But she wasn't so lost that she didn't hear it approaching.

Her jade eyes widened when she turned her head. A black Mercedes, slick looking and fast, speed towards her, swerving back and forth, and causing many other vehicles to get out of the way. She saw the driver now-it was Yunalesca's newest boy toy, a boy named Zaon. He looked kinda pale, and from the way his car was swerving, more drunk then her alcohol abusive parents. He was also talking on his phone, not paying attention to the road.

Rikku tried to scream, or move, or something, but her body seemed to be frozen, and she could only watch in horror as time seemed to slow down when the car screeched forward, moving towards her with an incredible velocity.

She shut her eyes. Her nose picked up the smell of asphalt and burnt rubber. Her ears heard the squealing of car tires and yells and screams. She felt a whoosh of air and –

A whoosh of air? Moving across her body, instead of around it?

Her eyes snapped open, and her eyes picked up a flash of red on her right. Her head snapped in that direction and she saw a man with tan skin and a red coat run towards her while everyone else seemed frozen. His spikey black hair with streaks of gray running through it was blown back, the only proof of how quickly he was running to reach her. A pair of sunglasses and a high collar prevented her from seeing the rest of him, but she _knew. _

It was him, the literal man of her dreams.

He was suddenly in front of her, his strong firm arms wrapping around her waist. For a moment, Rikku swore time stopped. She was gazing into the sunglasses, although they had slipped slightly down his nose. It showed a gruesome, yet sexy, looking scar running through his right eye, and his other eye . . .

Rikku's breath caught in her throat. His eye was a dark shade of copper, and it peered at her, as though he were gazing into her soul. The look was tender, loving, and caring . . . and a certain cloudiness that covered his eye as his one eye roamed from her own jade spiral pupils down her neck and the rest of her body.

She shivered under his gaze, and his eye snapped back up to hers. This time, the look was all lustiness and a certainess she had never seen. Rikku blushed a pretty pink color

He smirked at her and chuckled. Rikku felt herself melt inwardly. His voice was so low and sexy and it made her squirm . . . In a good way of course.

Time sped back up again and he pulled her out of the way, tugging her hard and pulling her onto the soft grass at the side of the road. She found herself trapped beneath him, his weight a pleasant feeling on her body.

He helped her up, and he smiled down at her. He seemed closer, and the collar didn't seem so high . . . In fact, it was gone. The man leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle, but passionate and furious kiss. Rikku moaned in response, her eyes sliding closed, before the man pulled away. He smiled down at her again, whispering, "You are safe now Rikku."

Then he was gone, just like that. Rikku was dazed as she stood there, attracting a crowd as the many people who'd seen her crowded around her, asking her many questions.

Rikku shook them off, her shock of seeing the man still seeping into her brain. Her bright eyes searched for him in the crowd, but she found not a trace of him.

Pushing through the people, she got to school just in time, and made it to class right as the one minute bell rang.

"Rikku? Are you all right?" her cousin Yuna asked, from her spot across the aisle.

Rikku nodded.

All day was blurry and hazy, except for the encounter with the man. As she walked home, she replayed the accident, and suddenly noticed that no one had seen or spoken of the man.

It was . . . odd.

And it did not bode well for her.

Later that night, she slipped between the warm sheets, and her eyes slid closed.

He came to her again, walking towards her from the darkness.

"It was you . . ." she whispered. "You saved me."

The man nodded, and he chuckled. "You seem surprised."

"Well . . . yeah . . ." She whispered.

He walked closer and tilted her chin up with his fingers. "Why?" his voice dropped to match her own, before his lips slid to her neck.

"I . . . I don't even know you!" Rikku cried breathlessly as he bit down hard onto her skin.

He chuckled again and moved back a few steps. He seemed to stand a bit taller as he smiled at her. "Forgive me, Rikku."

He bowed to her. "I am Auron."

Auron moved a bit closer and pulled her into his embrace, kissing her hard and passionately, before breaking away slightly. "And I . . ."

"I am you guardian angel."

**So there you have it kiddies. A short one shot to hold you over until I can get near a computer sometime next week. Love y'all!**


	11. Chapter 11

Drache: I'm only going to say this once. If you do not like Final Fantasy X, Aurikku pairings, or the way I write, DO NOT READ THIS FIC! It's that simple peoples, and I do not want to waste your time or mine reading and writing things dumb people put.

**Pairings: Aurikku (obviously)**

**Rating: Hmm, hmm, hmm . . . we'll call it M, for lots of implied stuff and one not so implied thing.**

**Drache: Okey dokey smokeys! Reason for writing this? My arch nemesisis in Aurikku lemony fluffiness, Jaymo (applauds), challenged me to a fluffy duel, with this scenario in mind. **

**To be quite honest, it was harder to write then actually think of, you know?**

**So this is a one-shot . . .**

**Take a look at Jay's fic too, and then you can decide who wins the duel. **

**I hope I win, but I dunno . . . (winks) **

**To Jay: May the best Aurikku loving lemony fluff writing authoress win.**

**Note: Uh, okay . . . More of a warning but, there's a bunch of OOCness in this, because I wanted to try and portray Auron as a predator. Ya know? I'd like to see a me/Auron fic where he was like that . . .(sighs dreamily) But ignoring the fact it won't happen, unless I get off my lazy butt and write it, well . . . It's nice to dream, right?**

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh, don't own them or Final Fantasy X, or anything else. I do own the floppy disk that lets me upload these wonderful chappies, however. ****;-)**

Down.

Down they went, entering the eerie cave with its purple smoke, glittering walls, and sandy dirt floors.

Rikku shivered when the stale damp air hit her skin.

This was definitely not one of her favorite places to be.

"Wh-where are we?" she had to know, because whatever was down here, although it was probably of great importance to Yuna, she wanted to get it and get out.

Rikku listened carefully as Lulu explained that a fayth had been stolen away and hidden down here. The thief had wanted to stop the Summoners by not letting them train in order to obtain the final aeon.

In Rikku's book, the thief was a genius. No more unnecessary sacrifices on the hands of people who just wanted what was best for Spira! No more Pilgrimages, maybe even no more reason for people to hate the Al Bhed because they interfered with the so called 'Sacred Pilgrimages'. Life would be so much better that way.

Rikku slipped those thoughts away for better examination later, and possibly a mention to Pops back on the airship . . .

They trudged along after that in silence, most preoccupied with his or her owns thoughts. Rikku strayed a few times, off into tunnels, to collect something from a treasure she saw in a chest near the back in the gloomy darkness.

When she returned, she'd always slip back in, but no one seemed to notice she'd slipped away and returned quickly.

Rikku felt happy, because that meant she was actually a good thief.

She began to take less care when leaving and re-joining the group. She thought it would not matter, because no fiends attacked them (where there even fiends down here?) and everyone else was busy thinking. So, Rikku felt safe to just suddenly leave and re-join.

She should've known her luck couldn't last.

When she returned from her latest excursion down a side tunnel that led to a chest with a Fortune Sphere in it, she was yanked brutally aside by the Legendary Guardian Meanie himself, Auron.

"And where were you?" He asked, in a cold tone that she had only heard him use with his enemies.

"Treasure," She said simply, holding out the Fortune Sphere.

She could practically feel his anger and annoyance rolling off him in waves.

"We are not here on vacation," he hissed, tugging her a little closer.

Rikku winced, as the hold he had on her upper arm grew tighter. "Ouch!"

His hold did not lessen or even become more gentle. "You will stay with the group from now on Rikku, is that clear?"

She glared up at him defiantly. "And if I say no? What're you gonna do about it?"

She could see his one eye narrow from behind his glasses and he opened his mouth to deliver the threat she knew was coming, when . . .

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A high pitched scream of terror echoed from up ahead.

"Yuna!"

"Yunie!" Both guardians forgot their anger and their annoyance with each other and they hurried through the dark tunnels, racing to reach the end of it.

They found an unsent Summoner (who was barely human) battling with an unknown aeon, and winning.

Lulu was unconscious, as was everyone but Kimahri and Tidus (who were near it themselves), and Yuna would revive them, only to have them be knocked out again.

Rikku and Auron looked at each other, and for just one moment . . .

Rikku's jade spiral eyes widened in astonishment and awe.

For one moment, with his outline lit by the stray pyreflies that twisted and floated lazily in the caves underground, and with his katana (that she'd recently customized) out on his shoulder, he was the most handsome man in all of Spira.

His one russet eye bored into hers, and she felt herself paralyzed by his gaze as it stared straight into her own.

Then, he looked forward, and the moment was broken. The two raced forward as one, Auron taking Lulu's place, and Rikku taking Wakka's.

Auron began to hammer away at the Aeon, and although Rikku worked on healing their party and helping Yuna cast support spells, she also got in to steal . . . nothing. The large Samurai like aeon, and even the dog, had nothing within them that she could take away with pride.

"Tysh!" She said in frustration.

"Rikku!"

Her blonde head shot up and she saw the blade of wind zoom from the blade towards her person. The young thief watched with horror as it grew closer and closer. Turning away, she shut her eyes, waiting for the impact.

She heard the whisper of fabric as it moved quickly, and a small brush of wind against her cheek . . . and then the sound of something getting hit.

Cracking one open, and then the other, she realized she was fine . . .

But Auron was not.

The red coated guardian had thrown himself in the way of the attack, defending the youngest member of the party from harm. A large slash made its way from his right shoulder to his left hip. His black armor was torn, revealing the large gash that crossed his torso. Blood slowly began to trickle out, being absorbed by the armor and shirt.

"AURON!" Rikku screamed.

The eldest guardian fell with a thud onto his knees, using the Katana to keep his balance.

Rikku's eyes widened. Had the blow really been that bad? She'd never seen Auron fall to his knees in battle; even against the toughest foes he had stayed erect. But . . . But now . . .

She felt a strange surge of energy rise within her, her eyes flashing at the thought of Auron being hurt in any way because of her. A primal instinct took over, and her brain had been blinded by anger and rage, except for one thought. _Auron, MINE!_

She turned and crouched, mixing things quickly, before she hurled the powerful deadly mix at the aeon. It fell quickly, groaning in pain, and she rushed to Auron's side. "Are you all right?"

Unfortunately, the mix was much more powerful then she thought. Rocks began to fall around them as part of the ceiling groaned and then collapsed, cutting the two guardians off from the rest of the party.

Rikku shoved Auron away from the falling rocks, and then she covered his body with her own, protecting him as best she could from the rubble. She was careful of his large wound, and she quickly found a Light Curtain in her pouch and threw it onto her back, casting the dome force around the two lying on the dirt floor. There was the noise of rocks crumbling and faint cries, but then, there was silence.

Rikku opened her eyes again, only to find herself nose to nose with the Legendary Guardian. Her eyes rose shyly to meet his one russet orb, that gazed at her behind his sunglasses in wonderment and awe.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear. It's just that with your wound and the rocks falling and-" while she stuttered over and excuse to her crush (yes she had a crush on the big fat meanie, what else was new?) she pulled an Al Bhed potion from her pouch and dabbed it onto the wound. It closed with such speed and forced that Rikku blinked and there was only a slight bruise that indicated such a grievous wound had once resided on his . . . tight . . . powerful muscular chest. Rikku couldn't help herself as her eyes traced his muscles that flexed beneath his skin as he sat up.

She gave a start and then a dark blush when she realized she was straddling him, in a VERY agreeable position on her part, but . . .

And then . . .

And then . . .

Rikku heard him chuckle. It was a low, husky sound that sent shivers racing along her spine.

His arm came up and grabbed her arm in a rough grasp, as he had before. He tugged and she came flush up against his chest. Her breathing had quickened, and he could feel her short pants against the exposed skin that Yojimbo had been kind enough to provide.

"Rikku," he whispered huskily, his eye tracing the arousal and utter bewilderment on her face.

Rikku didn't know what was happening. One minute, she had been fighting him, and then the two had been fighting that weird aeon with the dog . . . bear badger thing, and now, they were sitting here, in dim light, behind a wall of rock, and Auron, who normally stayed away from her, was practically raping her with his eyes.

She squirmed out of his grasp and away from him, heading towards the wall of rock. "Yunie?" she called through a hole she'd found.

It was large enough for her to see through and to let a decent bit of light in, but not enough to get through.

"Rikku!" She heard relief in her cousin's voice and one green eye peered into the hole. "I can't see you! Are you and Sir Auron all right?"

"We are fine Yuna," came the low voice from behind her. Rikku stifled a squeak and turned, finding Auron so accusingly close to her and yet so far away . . .

He had apparently removed the torn clothes and his cowl, because she could see his full chest and his neck and chin, and his flush lips, that she willed to press against her own.

"Good, we'll try to move this rock . . ." Her voice faded as bits of dust crumbled and clogged the hole.

"Yunie?" Rikku called in a panic, whirling back around to find a bit of rock falling from the top of the pile to the bottom, and hiding the light except for a tiny sliver.

His hand came to grasp her arm hard again, but she wasn't spun around as she expected. Instead, her back was now flush up against his chest, pressed against his skin, and his other arm wrapped around her waist. "They'll be fine Rikku," his voice whispered into her ear as he placed teasing little nips until he bit down hard on her earlobe.

Rikku let out a strangled cry and struggled hard. "Auron! What are you-"

"Taking what I want and need," he whispered. "You have no idea how crazy you drive me do you?" He began to rotate his hips into hers, the evidence of his arousal pressing firmly into her. "I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you . . . but I think the first option is very much more pleasurable for the both of us . . ."

"Auron, we . . .can't . . ." By the aeons, why was it so hard to resist him?

She was spun around quickly, and his lips crashed onto hers, eager and demanding and forceful. Her own lips were bruised, and she pulled away, panting for breath. "I'm younger then you."

They kissed again, just as forceful and demanding.

"We're in a place where fiend could easily attack us."

Again, another kiss, accompanied by a wandering hand from Auron.

"The others could break through at any moment."

Desperate, forceful, powerful, controlling . . . and Rikku loved it.

"And I'm out of excuses now," she said breathlessly.

"Good," he whispered, kissing her harder then ever.

His tongue slipped out and demanded entrance to her mouth. She granted it, and he plunged it in, making her moan as he quickly dominated her.

Seconds flew by when all they did was kiss, and Rikku felt Auron shifting. Then, her back hit something soft on the floor, and she belatedly realized as her hands explore his chest, that she was on his coat, on the floor.

Leaving him naked from the chest up.

They broke apart and Auron literally ripped her shirt off her petite frame, his lips hot and wet as he licked and nipped and sucked the skin on her neck, moving lower and reaching the nipples that were rock hard little buds.

He bit one hard, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure from Rikku's throat, before his tongue soothed the sore flesh.

His hand came up to play with the other one, tugging lightly, and he switched between the two.

Rikku was in Heaven. Pleasure danced upon her nerves, and she felt something coiling in her abdomen.

"Oh . . .oh Yevon, Auron . . . I'm . . . I-I'm going to . . .!"

"Don't you dare, Rikku. Not yet," Auron said in a cold tone that froze the pleasure that was streaking in white hot streaks across her brain.

She trembled underneath him, partially from the cool air, partially from his tone and the look in his eye.

He tore off her shorts and the tiny black lacy thong, and then spread her legs. Auron eyed her womanhood hungrily, but kissed gently down her stomach to her thighs, avoiding the once place that ached for his touch.

"Auron, please," Rikku begged, lifting her hips desperately.

Wryly, she noted, I'm begging Auron for something? When did that happen?

But as soon as his tongue touched the tiny bundle of nerves, all thought ceased. There was only pleasure as he stroked and licked and sucked, and she bit her lip hard, until she Auron's voice, dripping with lust and want, say . . .

"Scream for me Rikku."

And scream she did as she flew over the edge quickly, reaching the stars at the peak of pleasure.

Through her hazy pleasure, she noticed he stripped quickly and then laid next to her, looking at her in concern. "Rikku?" he asked, gently petting the side of her breast.

"Auron . . . that was . . . incredible . . ." Rikku whispered, her eyes still glazed over. She reached up and shared a gentle kiss that quickly gained passion, before Auron found himself on his beck, and Rikku attacking his chest with her soft lips. She pushed him back, moving slowly down to the quivering muscle that couldn't wait to-

"AH!" He thrust into her mouth as his entire length was enveloped. She held his hips down and set the pace, becoming quicker, and then slower, and then faster and then slower. This teasing caused him to come close many times, and his arousal to reach the point of pain.

With a growl unlike anything she'd ever heard, Rikku was flipped over as Auron began to thrust into her, blindly, wild with passion.

Not that she was complaining. Rikku had long since had her virginity taken, Gippal was her first, and she'd had a few more since then. But Auron . . .

He filled her completely, causing her passage to stretch for him to fit, but OH! That feeling was perfect, even as his lips attached themselves firmly to hers, swallowing her moans and cries of pain. He let out a low moan as he came, whispering her names on his lips, "Rikku . . ."

She followed right behind, screaming his name to the Heavens.

They lay with each other, panting for a while.

"You know," Auron broke the silence. "That was very bad, teasing me like that."

"I'm sorry," she giggled, looking up at him coyly.

"Bad girls . . . need to be punished," Auron purred to her.

Her eyes flared with excitement and she nodded.

Yuna watched with concern as the last of the rock was blown away. "Rikku? Sir Auron?"

She rushed into the tiny cavern Rikku had accidentally created. She found Rikku asleep in Auron's arms.

At his Summoner's questioning gaze, Auron spoke quietly, "She wore herself out worrying about you and trying to heal me."

"Oh," Yuna whispered, then smiled. "Thank you for protecting her."

Auron gave her a short nod, and then Yuna told him, "I've gotten the aeon. Let's go."

They all left, and Auron carried Rikku out, never letting the blonde teenager out of his arms.

As they walked back to the Calm Lands (Tidus wanted to return to the Zoo), Kimahri walked up beside him and looked between the two, then smiled a Ronso smile and placed one paw on his shoulder and Rikku's head.

Rikku stirred, but did not awaken.

Auron smiled, and nodded to Kimahri, who walked off.

_Sleep, little thief._

**Good? Crappy? Bad? Okay? Love it?**

**Please review. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now, let's hear it for . . . Vive La Kitty!!!! This one is all for you Kit Kat!!!! Hope you love it!!!!!**

RING!!!!!

Finally, Kat thought. She gathered her books up and shoved her way through the crowded hallways. Reaching her locker, she easily spun the combination into the lock and opened the door, placing her books inside, and heading to second period gym, after first period health. She entered the locker room, and ignored the girls huddled in a group around Yunalesca and Lulu, the school sluts. Rumor had it they slept with their teachers, and it wasn't surprising, considering that Kat had stumbled upon Yunalesca with her head between the principle's legs last Homecoming.

"That bad, Kit Kat?" a familiar voice asked from beside her. Kat turned her head to face her friend. Her eyes gleamed with intelligence and a fire burned within their dark depths. That's why Kat liked her.

"Sort of," Kat said, pushing a lock of her shoulder length hair behind her ear. Her green eyes with the one swirled white pupil narrowed on the girls that were practically salivating as Yunalesca and Lulu undressed.

Erin laughed, and then began changing into her gym clothes, a pair of black shorts and a tight black tank top. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail on the back of her head. She peered at Kit Kat through her glasses. "You could totally beat them in a beauty contest Kit Kat. You're so pretty . . . and so much nicer."

Kat blushed. "Erin, stop."

"It's true," her friend and fellow bi person shrugged. "Coming?"

Kat gave her a sly grin, and Erin sighed and shook her head. "Oh you . . ." Kat quickly changed and left with Erin. The two sat in their 'squad' which consisted of the two of them. Everyone else had four, but there wasn't enough to go around, and their new gym teacher, Sir Auron, gave one disgusted look to the other girls that were openly ogling his tight and well defined body underneath his black shirt and loose pants, and black boots, and told the two of them to form their own squad.

Speak of the devil, the older (and delicious) man entered from the gm doors. Erin waved and smiled. "Hi Sir Auron!"

He nodded to the two of them, giving them a rare smile, and went into his office, motioning at Kat. "Caitlyn, you were absent for the first four days of this week, we need to talk."

Kat nodded a bit confusedly, and Erin smirked and mouthed to Sir Auron, 'I'll keep the others busy.'

Auron smirked back and nodded slightly. Then he said aloud, "Erin, begin the stretches and then the activities. Anyone presents a problem, they come to me."

"Yes Sir Auron," Erin nodded. She got up and went into the locker room.

A confuzzled Kat followed Sir Auron into his office, where he shut the door. "Now then, Kat, there's a tournament coming up . . ."

The two talked for a few moments, Kat trying not to squirm. The atmosphere in the office was like electricity to her. And as she gazed straight into the russet eyes of her teacher, she could feel the wetness between her legs grow, and mentally wished that he'd come after her.

"Okay Sir Auron, I will enter."

"I'll need to tutor you and Erin after school. Can you come this afternoon? Erin can't, but she will be here all other times."

"Yes Sir."

"Good." As Kat left his office, she felt, somehow, that his eyes were starring at her. And that gave her a thrill, and she suddenly gripped the door handle tightly and  
turned it, trying to at least make it out of his office without collapsing.

When she was out, she rested against a wall for a few seconds. My god, Kat thought, he made me cum without touching me!!!!

((Later that night))

Kat dodged the stroke and was suddenly slammed onto the mat for the fifth time in the last hour. Her body was slick with sweat, and her hair was pulled away from her neck. She were a tight tube top and shorts that were tiny, but allowed more movement.

"Good Kat," Auron said, his low voice seeming huskier. "You've improved."

"T-thank you . . ." She whispered, her eyes locking with his. A jolt raced through her and suddenly, she was kissing him, deeply, ad then she pulled away, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh goddess, Sir Auron, I'm so sorry, I-I'll leave . . ." She squirmed, getting up and gathering her things while still stammering apologies.

Suddenly, she felt his arm around her waist and one hand over her mouth as her back was pulled flush against his chest. She could feel his arousal pressing against her ass, and suddenly she was wet all over again.

"Don't think I don't know what happened to you this afternoon Kat," Auron whispered in her ear, grinding his hips against her, causing a muffled yelp to come through his hand. "I know exactly what happened . . ." His hand around her waist went down, under the waistband of her shorts and under her thin white silk panties, through her dark curls and just a little bit lower. He parted her outer lips and pressed gently against the tiny nub of pleasure, causing Kat to cry out and buck her hips against his hand, searching for more pressure.

"S-Sir Auron . . . we . . . we can't . . . this . . . it isn't . . ." Kat said weakly, her hips still grinding against his arousal and his hand.

"Yes . . . but you want it don't you Kat? You'd like nothing more then for me to take you roughly against the wall or on the mat . . ." His voice slid around her brain, turning it into a hazy filled pleasure place.

Kat nodded her head, her eyes becoming glazed over.

Mentally, Auron thanked Erin for her Wiccan abilities and for this spell to fuel Kat's desire. His hand continued to move gently, despite Kat's insistence . . . before he suddenly pushed hard against the nub, causing Kat to scream his name from behind his hand to the empty gym.

It was too much. He was her teacher, it didn't matter if she wanted him and oh Yevon, her body was on fire and his hands were now teasing her dripping passage. Kat whimpered, her hips moving desperately to find some sort of release, a second one after that first one that had her flying up into the stars.

He pushed one finger, then another, and then one other, into her tight depths, but only the tips. "Show me how you like it Kat."

Kat immediately began to rise up and down, desperate to find her release. After about ten minutes, Auron stilled her hips and pulled her fingers out of them, licking them clean before picking Kat up and kissing her. She leaped up, wrapping her legs around him and grinding her now soaked shorts against his arousal, earning her a growl of approval. He stalked down the hallway to his office and slammed the door shut, keeping the lights off. Papers and other items went flying off his desk as he placed her down onto his desk, and tore her shorts and panties off, before loosening his owns pants and kicking them off. He sheathed himself within the girl  
and she screamed out his name, her muscles contacting around him and milking his shaft. Auron groaned, burying his face into her neck and kissing and nipping and suckling on the sweet soft skin.

Kat's mind was naught but mush as he continued to thrust into her. She'd already climaxed from Auron's swift entrance (no, she wasn't a virgin . . . she and Erin had seen to that) and another one was growing on the last few ripples of the second one. She screamed his name again, her juices sluicing out and onto his excited member. With another feral growl, he flipped her over, and pushed himself into her harder and faster then ever before.

With another cry, Kat lost consciousness from the overwhelming sensations racing across her body. The last thing she heard was Auron saying her name hoarsely while climaxing inside her. Then her body went limp and everything went black.

((The next morning))

When Kat opened her eyes, she was back in her room in her and Erin's house. Kat's parents were away for the month, and so were Erin's, but they trusted the girl's to take of themselves.

"Morning sleepyhead. Auron wear you out last night?" Erin's grin and the perverted gleam in her eyes showed she wasn't talking about the training.

Kat yelped and attempted to get up, but found her legs protesting and being very sore. "You little!"

"It's okay Kat, I helped him pull it off. You two wanted each other and I was sick of the tension that reigned every time you two were in the same room," the Wiccan rolled her eyes. "Now, do you feel better?"

The shock wore off and Kat nodded, a sly smile on her lips. "Yes, I do . . ."

"Good," Erin stood and left the room, saying, "He wants another session tomorrow, but I'm feeling . . . a little under the weather, would inform him please?" She shot her friend a sly grin and closed her door.

Kat laid back and looked up at the ceiling. "Then what should I wear?"

**There you is Kit Kat. Hope you liked it!!!!**


End file.
